Cellule 19
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Jack O'Neill est condamné pour un crime très grave
1. Pouvoir tout recommencer

CELLULE 19

Aurélia

Fic 27

mai 2004

Saison : la 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Jack se retrouve dans un pénitencier d'état pour un crime très grave.

Classification : Accord parental souhaitable

Le 10 mai prison d'état

Jack O'Neill était assis sur son lit le regard dans le vague. Il voyait sans les voir les murs gris de sa cellule. La pièce était petite, quelques mètres carrés seulement, un lit étroit, une table, une chaise en constituaient l'unique mobilier. Dans un angle, le cabinet de toilette rudimentaire. Par la grille il pouvait voir l'autre pièce, celle où un planton venait deux fois par jour lui apporter ses repas. Cette autre pièce était fermée par une porte de sécurité que l'on ne pouvait ouvrir qu'avec un passe magnétique. Deux gardes étaient en permanence en faction de l'autre côté, vers l'extérieur. Il était au secret, personne n'avait le droit de lui parler. Il n'avait aucune visite.

Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de ressasser encore et toujours les évènements qui l'avaient conduit dans cette sinistre prison.

Machinalement il porta sa main à son cou et soupira. Ses doigts ne trouvaient plus le contact familier de sa chaîne et de ses plaques, qu'il portait nuit et jour depuis l'âge de dix huit ans.

Elles lui manquaient…

Le 18 février planète Ketino

L'accueil qu'ils avaient eu sur la planète PX129 avait été chaleureux. Les habitants du village les avaient reçus comme des rois, à un tel point que s'en était presque gênant. Ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir, et après un plantureux repas offert par les habitants, ils avaient été se coucher dans une grande maison mise à leur disposition par ce peuple très hospitalier.

-J'ai un de ces mal de crâne dit Daniel, j'ai bien l'impression que leur boisson était très alcoolisée !

-Vous avez l'impression ? Ricana O'Neill, mais c'était un véritable tord-boyaux la mixture qu'on a bue ce soir ! Et là c'est rien du tout, mais attendez demain matin !

Ils avaient à leur disposition deux chambres avec deux lits. O'Neill fit un partage rapide et sans appel,

-Le major dans une chambre, nous trois dans l'autre.

La nuit fut courte car ils s'étaient couchés à une heure tardive. Et le réveil fut assez pénible, ils avaient la tête lourde et les idées pas très claires.

Quand ils émergèrent leurs hôtes riaient de leur mine pâle.

-Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de notre boisson ! Fit Marian, le chef du village.

-Non, en effet dit Daniel.

-Venez manger, ajouta Marian.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment faim, mais il n'était pas question de refuser.

Ils s'attablèrent donc devant une boisson fumante qui ressemblait à du thé, et on mit devant chacun d'eux une sorte de galette de blé noir, qui était un peu compacte et qu'ils s'efforcèrent d'avaler par politesse.

Après le repas la visite du village commença.

Marian leur expliqua la vie très simple qu'ils menaient. Ils vivaient de l'agriculture et de l'élevage. Une vie rudimentaire qui leur convenait tout à fait. Leur village n'était pas le seul dans la région, il y en avait beaucoup d'autres, derrière les collines. Ils faisaient du commerce ensemble, et cela leur permettait de mener une vie assez confortable. Au niveau technologique ils possédaient l'électricité et quelques véhicules à moteurs pour se déplacer sur de longues distances. D'habitude, soit ils marchaient, soit ils utilisaient de lourds chevaux de trait. La visite du village constituait pour eux un vrai divertissement. A première vue il n'y avait aucun danger sur cette planète, pas de jaffas, ni de Goa'ulds.

-Avez-vous un gouvernement commun, pour tous les villages ? Demanda Daniel.

-Naturellement répondit le chef, il y a un gouvernement pour toute la région. Le gouverneur habite la ville de Kantala, qui est situé à trente lieues au nord.

-Trente lieux ? Ça fait combien, Daniel ? Demanda O'Neill

-Environ cent vingt kilomètres.

Marian continua les explications :

-Chaque village a son chef, et tous les chefs de tous les villages se réunissent une fois par an à la ville pour voter les lois. Nous y restons environ deux semaines.

-Nous aimerions bien rencontrer le gouverneur de votre monde, dit Daniel. C'est peut-être avec lui que nous pourrions conclure un traité ?

-Vous savez chaque village est autonome, et nous pouvons conclure des traités avec qui nous voulons.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter et Marian leur expliqua pourquoi il souhaitait avoir des armes.

-Notre planète reçoit tous les deux ans environ la visite du dieu.

Au mot dieu ils se regardèrent tous.

-C'était trop beau ! Dit O'Neill entre ses dents.

Daniel poursuivit :

-De quel Dieu s'agit-il ?

-C'est plutôt une déesse : Bastet. Elle est notre puissante reine et elle vient régulièrement chercher le naquada dont regorge notre sol.

-Nous n'avons pas relevé de mines ? S'étonna Sam.

-Non, elles sont de l'autre côté de la planète sur la face cachée qui n'est jamais éclairée.

Sam fronça les sourcils :

-Mais qui extrait le naquada ?

-Ce sont les habitants de la zone frontière entre la lumière et l'obscurité. Ils habitent la partie éclairée mais vont travailler dans les mines qui sont à ciel ouvert.

-Mais il doit y faire très froid ? Demanda Daniel.

-Oui, l'eau y est en permanence gelée.

-Et que se passe t-il quand la reine vient ?

-Oh elle ne vient jamais elle-même, elle envoie ses jaffas. Et c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin d'armes. Quand les jaffas s'installent, ils envahissent nos villages, détruisent nos récoltes, et emmènent nos animaux, et prennent les hommes jeunes et forts pour en faire des esclaves.

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot. C'était une situation qu'ils avaient souvent rencontré au cours de leur voyage dans la galaxie : un dieu assoiffé de pouvoir, une planète riche en naquada, un peuple réduit en esclavage.

-Et vous que souhaiteriez-vous en échange ? Demanda Marian.

-Peut-être un peu de votre naquada ? Dit O'Neill.

Marian sursauta :

-On ne peut pas aller là-bas, c'est très loin et beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Pas si loin que ça fit Teal'c en montrant l'ombre qui s'étendait à quelques kilomètres de là.

-Nous n'allons jamais dans cette direction, dit Marian.

En disant ces mots il détourna le regard et s'éloigna un peu

O' Neill retint Daniel par la manche :

-Il nous ment, dit-il.

-Je le pense aussi, Jack.

Le 25 mai, prison d'Etat

Les jours s'écoulaient, tous pareils, d'une effroyable monotonie. Jack O'Neill n'avait rien pour s'occuper, même pas un livre ou une revue, rien qui puisse l'aider à tromper son ennui. La plupart du temps il restait allongé sur le lit, les mains derrière la nuque. Quelque fois il était pris de fureur et allait d'un mur à l'autre à pas nerveux, cependant il s'efforçait de garder un semblant de forme physique. Il marchait en comptant ses pas. Il faisait des pompes à perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce que les muscles de ses bras soient tétanisés. Il sursautait chaque fois qu'il entendait le bruit de la porte. Les gardiens revenaient…

Il n'avait vu personne d'autre depuis qu'ils l'avaient enfermé dans cette cellule. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était advenu de son équipe. D'un jour à l'autre tout avait basculé.

Le 19 février planète Ketino

La reine appela son esclave. La jeune fille se tenait derrière la porte, toujours en alerte, prête à obéir au moindre désir de sa reine. Elle entra et vint se prosterner devant Bastet, attendant les ordres.

-Viens m'aider à m'habiller lui dit –elle.

Aussitôt Alicia se releva et alla dans l'immense chambre de la reine ouvrir une porte où se dissimulait un placard contenant toutes les toilettes de la déesse.

La scène était identique chaque jour. La jeune esclave choisissait différentes toilettes et les présentait, Bastet faisait son choix et la jeune fille apportait aussitôt les bijoux qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec la tenue.

Ce jour-là Bastet avait décidé d'aller rendre visite aux habitants de sa planète, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas allée. Elle voulait se montrer dans toute sa beauté et toute sa majesté. Elle choisit une robe de brocard vert rehaussée de pierreries. Elle entoura son cou d'un collier d'émeraude, et ceignit son front d'un diadème d'émeraude et de diamants.

Elle franchit le shapaï avec une troupe d'une centaine de jaffas. Ils l'entouraient et la protégeaient, armés de leur long bâton et de leur zat'nik'tel.

La porte des étoiles n'était jamais gardée sur Ketino. En effet les villageois était dociles, n'avaient pas d'armes, ou si peu et ils n'avaient pas de visiteurs. Cette planète était isolée, dans un système solaire lointain, trop loin pour présenter un quelconque intérêt.

La reine arriva dans son palais. On était venu la chercher avec tous les honneurs qui lui étaient dus. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte que déjà son véhicule était avancé. C'était une sorte de voiture sans chevaux, qui se déplaçait lentement, mais qui lui permettait d'éviter de se salir sur la poussière des chemins. Et puis son palais était distant d'environ deux kilomètres et il n'était pas question de les faire à pieds.

Bastet reçut aussitôt le responsable des mines. Le palais était situé dans la zone éclairée, mais à une distance relativement courte du site de l'extraction du naquada.

Le jaffa qui se présenta devant elle, commença par s'incliner profondément devant elle.

-Parle, lui jeta t-elle impatiente.

-Ma reine, l'exploitation se poursuit, mais les mineurs ne résistent pas longtemps, nous en avons perdu beaucoup depuis quelques mois.

-Remplace-les !

-Oui ma reine, j'ai envoyé une expédition dans les villages pour rechercher des hommes forts.

-Parfait, tu m'as bien servie.

Et comme le jaffa ne se relevait pas, elle ajouta d'un ton abrupt :

-Il y a autre chose ?

-Oui ma reine, des étrangers sont venus hier par le shapaï. Ainsi que tu nous l'avais ordonné, nous ne sommes pas intervenus.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Dans le village de Marian, ma reine.

-Il est loin ce village ?

-Non ma reine, à quelques kilomètres d'ici simplement.

La reine lui ordonna de se renseigner. Qui étaient ces étrangers ? Que voulaient-ils ? De quelle planète étaient-ils originaires ?

Le jaffa nommé Korbuk se leva et s'éloigna en direction de la porte.

Bastet était satisfaite, sa visite était prometteuse. Bientôt Korbuk ramèneraient de nouveaux prisonniers pour les mines. La production était excellente. Les étrangers feraient peut-être de bons mineurs pensa t-elle en souriant.

Les conditions d'extraction du minerai étaient si dures, que les ouvriers mouraient souvent au bout de quelques mois. Mais cela elle s'en fichait totalement. Ce n'étaient que des esclaves. Rien d'autre.

Elle attendrait le retour de Korbuk avec impatience. Elle ne mettait que rarement les pieds dans les villages, c'était si sale et si poussiéreux ! Elle se plaisait dans ce palais qu'elle avait fait construire qui grâce à l'énergie du naquada était pourvu de tout le confort moderne. Il était vaste, avec de grandes salles claires, décorées luxueusement. Elle aimait le parcourir, et admirer les trésors qu'il contenait.

Sa demeure était gardée en permanence par des jaffas. Quiconque se fut approché du palais à moins de cent mètres, aurait été immédiatement abattu.

Elle était tranquille, et pouvait jouir du magnifique paysage qui l'entourait. Des collines verdoyantes des arbres et des fleurs, un lac aux eaux très bleues, et puis plus loin à l'horizon la zone d'ombre. Celle pour laquelle, elle était venue. Ce naquada si précieux, et de plus en plus rare à trouver. Ici le sol en regorgeait, les mines semblaient inépuisables, comme les esclaves qui les exploitaient. Oui Bastet se réjouissait d'être venue.

-Alicia, appela t-elle d'une voix impatiente.

La jeune esclave accourut dès l'appel de son nom. Sa maîtresse était exigeante, il fallait qu'elle soit disponible à tout moment, pas trop loin, mais pas trop près non plus. Bastet détestait cette manie qu'avaient souvent les esclaves de tout espionner.

-Sers-moi mon repas lui dit-elle.

Alicia s'inclina et courut jusqu'aux cuisines où un repas devait être prêt en permanence. Elle prépara un plateau et vint elle-même servir la déesse. Tout devait être parfait, elle le savait. Chaque repas était source d'angoisse pour elle, car la reine mécontente n'hésitait pas à se servir de son arme de poing pour punir les erreurs, si petites soient-elles.

Korbuk se présenta comme la reine finissait son repas.

Elle eut un geste de colère, mais se retint. Si Korbuk se présentait ainsi au palais avant même qu'elle ne soit sortie de table, c'est qu'il avait de grandes nouvelles à lui annoncer.

Elle se contenta de le regarder tandis qu'il s'inclinait devant elle.

-Ma reine, je sais qui sont les étrangers qui ont franchi le shapaï. Il s'agit d'un groupe de terriens.

Il ne vit pas le regard étincelant de Bastet,

-Leurs noms, vite !

-Leur chef s'appelle Jack O'Neill, il y a une femme du nom de Samantha Carter, un autre homme du nom de Daniel Jackson, et Teal'c, un ancien jaffa.

-Le sholva ! Rugit Bastet.

-Vous les connaissez ma reine ?

-Oh oui !

-Avec quelques soldats, nous pourrions vous les amener, ma reine.

-Surtout ne bouge pas ! Ils sont plus dangereux et plus malins que tu ne le seras jamais. Ne te montre pas, et tiens tes troupes. Attends mes ordres, tu en répondras sur ta vie.

Décidément pour Bastet la situation prenait un cours tout à fait agréable, SG1 était là à quelques kilomètres du palais. Ils ne se méfiaient pas. Marian y avait sûrement veillé.

Elle pourrait leur préparer un piège, dont ils se souviendraient.

Le 10 septembre prison d'état

Cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'il était enfermé, mais il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne sortait jamais de sa cellule, et ne faisait aucune différence entre le jour et la nuit. Un jour ils lui avaient mis des bracelets de métal reliés entre eux avec une chaîne. Ses chevilles portaient aussi des anneaux de fer identiques. Comme s'il pouvait s'échapper ! Il ne savait même pas dans quel lieu il était prisonnier. Le voyage s'était fait de nuit. La camionnette n'avait pas de vitres, et quand il était descendu, il était à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment.

Ses gardiens changeaient souvent et ils s'ennuyaient dans ce travail sordide, alors ils décidèrent de s'occuper un peu plus de ce prisonnier. De temps à autres ils revenaient le voir en dehors des repas. Ils entraient dans la cellule, l'insultaient, le frappaient…

Il avait renoncé à faire de l'exercice, avec les chaînes il ne pouvait plus, cela le fatiguait, il avait mal, il marchait moins et n'avait plus aucun appétit. Il s'allongeait le plus souvent et rêvassait ou dormait. Il dormait d'ailleurs de plus en plus. Il n'avait que ça à faire. Il avait toujours froid, la cellule était humide. La nourriture était monotone, et le plus souvent froide, et il terminait rarement ses repas. Puis vint un jour où il ne mangea presque plus. Les gardiens s'en fichaient, ils ramassaient le plateau, plein ou vide, cela n'avait aucune importance pour eux. La seule chose qui les intéressait, sortir au plus vite de ce trou à la fin de la journée, pour aller respirer l'air pur du dehors, ce que le prisonnier ne pouvait pas faire.

Il maigrit beaucoup, il buvait de l'eau, mais ne s'alimentait plus. Un jour il ne se leva même plus, il somnolait toute la journée et souhaitait que tout cela se termine au plus vite. Il avait totalement lâché prise.

Le 20 février base de Cheyenne Mountain

Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer. Les discussions sur le traité avec la région s'étaient finalement bien passées. Ils étaient allés jusqu'à la ville, et là, ils avaient rencontré le gouverneur, un homme affable qui leur avait donné accès à tous les renseignements qu'ils voulaient. Les préjugés qu'ils avaient pu avoir un moment contre Marian tombèrent. Le traité était en bonne voix. Ils décidèrent de quitter le village à pied et se dirigèrent vers la porte des étoiles. Carter commença à faire le code et pianota sur son Gédéo pour se faire ouvrir l'iris. Mais au moment où O'Neill passait la porte le dernier, une immense déflagration retentit, ils sentirent un violent choc se propager dans le vortex, et c'est en catastrophe qu'ils déboulèrent sur la rampe d'embarquement. Aussitôt relevés, ils se regardèrent surpris.

-Carter, s'était quoi ? Dit O'Neill.

-Aucune idée mon colonel. Il faut que j'analyse les données informatiques.

-Débriefing après l'examen médical, dit Hammond.

Et sans attendre la réponse il se dirigea vers son bureau.

Le général Hammond les attendait, ils étaient en retard. Les examens médicaux avaient pris plus de temps que la normale, l'infirmerie était surchargée, ils avaient du attendre.

Ils arrivaient un par un et s'assirent à leur place. Le général Hammond ne souriait pas, et quand O'Neill arriva, il enchaîna immédiatement le débriefing.

-Colonel, pour quelle raison avez-vous demandé qu'on vous envoie des explosifs ?

-Mon général ? Dit O'Neill stupéfait, je n'ai jamais demandé d'explosifs !

-Expliquez-vous colonel dit Hammond d'un ton sec.

-Carter ? Fit O'Neill comme à l'accoutumée, quand il y avait de longues explications à donner, il aimait faire parler son second. Il la trouvait bien meilleure que lui dans ce genre d'exercice.

-Non, colonel, c'est vous que je veux entendre, coupa Hammond.

-Mon général, je n'ai jamais demandé qu'on nous envoie des explosifs !

-Racontez-moi tout depuis le début.

O'Neill fit un récit assez court de leur visite sur la planète Ketino. L'excellent accueil qui leur avait été fait, les visites, les personnes rencontrées. Le traité était sur la bonne voie…

-Il n'y aura pas de traité dit Hammond, et je pense que vous savez pourquoi ?

Ils le regardaient tous avec étonnement.

-Non… fit Daniel, je ne comprends pas.

-Moi non plus dit Teal'c.

Le regard du général s'attarda un instant sur le visage de ses subordonnés, il ne put y lire qu'une intense stupéfaction.

-L'explosion que l'on a ressentie c'était quoi ? Dit O'Neill.

-Vous avez vu quelque chose colonel ?

-J'ai passé le vortex à reculons, comme je le fais souvent pour jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de passer la porte. J'ai cru voir une immense explosion. Après nous avons été très secoués, et nous sommes arrivés un peu brutalement.

Hammond les sentait sincères, il les connaissait bien. Il resta un moment silencieux puis il actionna la camera vidéo et le noir se fit dans la salle.

Sur l'écran on vit l'anneau de pierres dans la salle d'embarquement, les hommes en armes au pied de la rampe. On entendit nettement le sergent parler

-C'est le code de SG1 mon général.

-Ouvrez l'iris

-C'est une communication audio mon général

L'iris s'ouvrit, et le vortex apparut. A ce moment-là on entendit très nettement la voix de O'Neill.

-Mon général, pouvez-vous nous envoyer du BF8, du PBX, et des détonateurs ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'explosifs colonel ?

-Oh simplement pour faire sauter le palais de Bastet.

-Vous êtes sûr, colonel ?

-Faites-moi confiance mon général.

La lumière revint dans la salle. Ils étaient atterrés :

-Je n'ai jamais rien demandé mon général dit O'Neill, très pâle. Ce n'est pas moi.

-C'est pourtant votre voix colonel ?

-Ce n'est pas moi ! Insista t-il avec véhémence.

Daniel, Sam et Teal'c n'avaient pas l'air au courant et regardaient O'Neill d'un air inquiet :

-Quoi ! Vous ne me croyez pas ! On est toujours resté ensemble, on ne s'est pas quitté !

Hammond voyait bien que le major hésitait.

-Major vous aviez quelque chose à dire ?

-Mon général, excusez-moi mon colonel, mais nous avons été séparés un moment, Daniel et moi sommes allés dans un village voisin et vous êtes resté avec Teal'c mon colonel !

-Justement j'étais avec Teal'c !

Hammond prit la décision de mette fin au briefing tout de suite.

-Vous allez me faire un rapport très précis des trois journées que vous avez passées sur Ketino. Vous me raconterez tout par le menu, je ne veux pas d'un rapport militaire habituel sans détails. Je veux tout savoir même ce qui vous parait insignifiant. Comme ce rapport je le veux aujourd'hui même, je vous place en cellule. Peut-être que dans le silence, la mémoire vous reviendra. Exécution !

Ils quittèrent la salle sans un mot. O'Neill était ulcéré de la remarque de Sam. Qu'elle put le croire coupable, ne serait ce qu'une seconde, lui était insupportable.

Dans la solitude de la cellule chacun retraça les évènements passés.

Le général Hammond avait devant lui les quatre rapports, qu'on lui avait fait porter. Il n'avait pas fait libérer SG1 et pensait qu'une nuit en cellule ne leur ferait pas de mal. Et puis il ne voulait pas qu'ils communiquent entre eux, pas avant d'en savoir un peu plus. Il alla dans son bureau et alluma les caméras de surveillance. Daniel et Sam dormaient du sommeil du juste. Teal'c était allongé mais gardait les yeux ouverts. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus son symbiote il était obligé de dormir et cela lui posait parfois des problèmes.

Le colonel, lui ne dormait pas, il arpentait sa cellule, de temps à autre il s'asseyait sur le lit et se prenait la tête dans les mains. Il semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

Le général Hammond ne garda qu'une seule caméra allumée, celle d'O'Neill. Il s'en voulait un peu de surveiller son second. Mais la situation était trop grave, il devait absolument savoir la vérité. Il commença à lire les rapports.

Les quatre textes concordaient tout à fait. Il y avait en effet quelques divergences puisqu'à un moment donné, ils avaient été séparés. Mais cela ne donnait rien de significatif.

Il n'y avait rien dans ces rapports et pourtant O'Neill avait demandé des explosifs. Pourquoi ? Le général avait fait analyser la voix, il y avait bien quelques différences avec celle d'O'Neill, mais le spécialiste lui avait répondu que c'était du à la mauvaise transmission radio. Mais il avait été formel, c'était la voix de O'Neill.

Il regarda l'écran, O'Neill s'était endormi. Le général s'attarda un instant sur son visage, il ne pouvait pas croire O'Neill coupable d'un tel acte. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Malheureusement il était obligé d'en référer à sa hiérarchie. Il se passa une main sur le front où pointait une migraine. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

Le 21 février

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte, hurla le sergent.

-C'est la Tokr'a mon général.

-Ouvrez l'iris.

Un Tokr'a inconnu du SGC descendit la rampe.

-Général Hammond ? Dit-il, je suis Tarant, de la Tokr'a.

-Comment va mon père ? Demanda Sam.

L'homme eut un instant d'hésitation :

-Il va bien.

Après les salutations d'usage, Hammond conduisit Tarant dans son bureau.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je viens de la planète Ketino, un village a été entièrement détruit, et le chef de ce village un certain Marian accuse SG1 d'avoir lancé une bombe qui a tué une partie de la population.

Le général écoutait, mais il n'était pas trop surpris de la nouvelle, mais ce qui l'étonna c'est la rapidité avec laquelle la Tokr'a avait été mise au courant.

-Nous avons un espion à nous dans le palais de Bastet, dit-il simplement.

-Combien de victimes ? Se contenta t-il de demander.

-Nous ne savons pas exactement, mais plusieurs centaines.

Le général était accablé, il ne pourrait pas éviter la cour martiale au colonel O'Neill et au major Carter. Teal'c et le docteur Jackson échapperaient à un tribunal, mais c'était tout le SGC qui était visé par cet acte, il ne s'en relèverait pas. Le sénateur Kinsey serait trop content de fermer la base.

Après le départ de Tarant, le général appela le président.

Puis il se rendit dans la cellule d'O'Neill, où il lui expliqua la situation. O'Neill devint blanc comme un linge. Dès les premiers mots du général il avait compris.

-Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Colonel !

-Vous me croyez coupable, n'est ce pas ? Il soupira, faites-moi passer en cour martiale général, si ça vous amuse ! Je suis condamné d'avance, et pourtant je maintiens que je ne vous ai pas appelé.

-Colonel ! N'aggravez pas votre cas par des insolences. C'est votre voix ! Il faudra trouver autre chose pour votre défense ! Conclut Hammond durement.

Le 3O avril

La cour martiale se réunit quelques semaines plus tard. Ce fut un simulacre. Tout était joué d'avance.

Le sénateur Kinsey avait ordonné que tribunal se réunisse et que les audiences soient publiques, tous les officiers purent assister aux interrogatoires, à l'audition des témoins, aux plaidoiries. Le colonel O'Neill plaida non coupable, le major Carter ne fut entendu que comme témoin. Elle ne serait pas jugée, car elle n'avait pas participé à la forfaiture. Seul le colonel avait trahi.

Les audiences et délibérations durèrent deux jours. Puis la cour rendit son jugement.

« Le colonel Jonathan, Jack O'Neill, matricule : 66-789-7876-324, né à Chicago, est reconnu coupable de la destruction d'un village sur la planète Ketino, et de la mort de 876 personnes, il est condamné à 10 ans d'emprisonnement au secret dans une cellule d'un pénitencier d'Etat. Le colonel Jack O'Neill subira la dégradation en public et sera renvoyé de l'armée. »

Le colonel écouta sans broncher la sentence, il savait qu'il risquait une lourde peine. Il frémit intérieurement au mot « dégradation », la pire humiliation pour un officier supérieur. Il releva la tête et fixa un point loin devant lui. Son visage était dur et n'exprimait rien.

Daniel, Sam et Teal'c se retirèrent après le jugement. C'était une catastrophe. Pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Sam s'en voulait, c'était elle qui avait fait cette remarque stupide, qu'à un moment ils avaient été séparés. Elle n'avait même pas pu exprimer ses regrets à O'Neill, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait été emprisonné.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien Sam, dit Daniel en essayant maladroitement de lui remonter le moral. Le général a tout appris par ce Tok'ra.

-Et vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, Daniel Jackson, que cet homme soit venu si vite ? Dit Teal'c.

-Tout est bizarre dans cette histoire. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas parlé de Bastet, alors que tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'elle venait régulièrement sur la planète.

Daniel s'enflammait en parlant, il trouvait tout cela tellement injuste ! Jack était en prison pour longtemps, avant il subirait l'épreuve terrible de la dégradation.

En y pensant Sam pleurait, Daniel la prit sans ses bras, maladroitement. Il se sentait lui-même si mal qu'il aurait bien aimé pleurer avec elle.

-Que pouvons–nous faire ? Demanda Sam en essuyant ses larmes, on ne peut pas laisser tomber le colonel, il faut faire quelque chose ! Il a besoin de nous plus que jamais.

-Le général Hammond a été clair là-dessus malheureusement dit Teal'c, les coordonnées de Ketino ont été effacées des ordinateurs. Nous ne pouvons pas retourner sur la planète.

-Je crois qu'il faut attendre que Jack ait quitté la base, pour le moment nous ne pouvons rien faire. Après on parlera au général Hammond.

Le 3 mai

La grande salle était prête. Une estrade avait été dressée. Le général Hammond avait le visage fermé des mauvais jours, des très mauvais jours. Tous les officiers étaient là. Le personnel non militaire aussi.

La funeste cérémonie pouvait commencer.

Le sénateur Kinsey était venu, il était le seul à se réjouir de ce qui allait se passer, mais il ne le montrait pas, car il sentait qu'il n'était que toléré, ici à la base. Les généraux entraient un par un et prenaient place sur l'estrade. Ils étaient cinq, c'était eux qui avaient jugé le colonel. Dans leur esprit aucun doute ne subsistait, O'Neill était coupable. Ils n'aimaient pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Mais cela faisait partie de leur devoir de militaire. Ils y étaient obligés. La traîtrise du colonel avait été hors du commun. Il fallait marquer le coup, c'est pourquoi cette dégradation serait publique.

Le major Samantha Carter, prit place parmi les officiers, ses yeux étaient gonflés et le maquillage n'arrivait pas à dissimuler les marques laissées par son profond chagrin. Mais elle se devait d'être présente, elle ne devait pas défaillir. Lui, ne défaillirait pas. Elle le savait.

Daniel et Teal'c s'étaient assis parmi les civils. Ils étaient nombreux à la base à être employés de l'armée, des secrétaires, informaticiens, ingénieurs. Beaucoup de monde qui appréciaient le colonel O'Neill. Aucune des personnes présentes ne croyait le colonel coupable.

Le général Hammond avait été assailli de demandes en tout genre demandant un adoucissement de cette terrible peine. Cela ne pourrait-il pas se faire en privée, uniquement devant des généraux ? Ne pouvait–on pas éviter au colonel cette terrible épreuve. Assailli de demandes, le général n'en pouvait plus, il avait fini par condamner sa porte aux visiteurs.

Maintenant c'était l'heure. Tout le monde était là il ne manquait plus que le colonel.

Il arriva encadré de deux soldats. Il fut obligé de traverser toute la salle et s'arrêta au pied de l'estrade. Il était en grand uniforme. Sur sa veste bleue de nombreuses médailles, croix de guerre, croix du mérite, récompenses de hauts faits d'arme, de blessures reçues au combat. Tout cela témoignait d'une carrière déjà longue au service de son pays et de la Terre.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la grande salle. O'Neill se tenait très droit, le visage fermé, le regard dur ne se posant sur rien ni personne.

Le général Green relut la sentence. A l'énoncé de la trahison du colonel la salle frémit, et gronda. Le général fit faire le silence.

Puis il fit venir un soldat. Celui-ci avait été tiré au sort, parmi les simples soldats de la base. Il y en avait 28. Marshal, n'avait jamais eu de chance dans sa vie, mais c'est lui qui avait gagné cette fois, si on peut dire, gagné. Lui aussi avait été trouver le général Hammond, pour lui demander s'il pouvait échapper à cette sinistre corvée. Le général avait été net, c'était non. Il était obligé de le faire.

-Soldat Marshal approchez-vous.

Marshal prit place à côté de O'Neill, qui ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil.

-Faites votre devoir, soldat.

Il s'approcha du colonel et commença maladroitement à arracher les décorations les unes après les autres, puis les aigles aux ailes d'argent, symbole du grade du colonel. Il agissait dans un état second et murmura un « pardon mon colonel ». Il admirait tant cet homme, comme tous les jeunes soldats il avait souvent rêvé de « sauver la planète » comme l'avait fait de nombreuses fois SG1. Il vouait une admiration sans borne au colonel O'Neill. Malgré lui sa main était l'instrument du déshonneur. Il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il était en train de faire. Quand toutes les décorations furent jetées au sol, il lui restait une chose à accomplir, demander au colonel O'Neill de lui remettre ses plaques. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de faciliter la tâche au jeune homme. Il ne bougea pas. Mais cela était prévu dans le règlement. Il avait le droit de les prendre lui-même. Il défit la cravate du colonel, et prit la chaîne qu'il cassa d'un coup sec. Celle-ci se rompit et avec un petit bruit métallique les plaques vinrent rejoindre sur le sol les décorations et les insignes de l'homme déchu. O'Neill n'avait pas bougé, le visage impassible, les yeux baissés pour ne voir personne, mais le cœur déchiré, il avait subi l'ultime humiliation.

Le général Green prit la parole une dernière fois.

-Monsieur O'Neill, vous allez maintenant quitter la base et rejoindre un pénitencier d'Etat pour y purger votre peine.

Il n'était plus que « monsieur O'Neill ». Jamais plus il n'entendrait son major, l'appeler « mon colonel ». Il eut un frémissement, la seule petite faiblesse qu'il manifesta en cette terrible journée. Très digne, il quitta la salle, entouré de ses deux gardes, qui décidément ne l'épargnèrent pas, c'est menotté aux mains et aux pieds qu'il dut retraverser à pas très lents, toute cette salle qui lui parut immense à cet instant.

Comme il franchissait la porte il entendit un cri.

-Au revoir, mon colonel !

Il marqua un arrêt mais ne se retourna pas, il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, son regard s'adoucit et il repartit seul, vers son terrible destin.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le labo de Sam. Ils se sentaient comme orphelins. O'Neill, avait disparu de leur vie. Sam s'assit à une table et posa sa tête sur son bras. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, de mettre des mots sur sa douleur. Elle savait que toute sa vie, elle garderait cette image du colonel enchaîné. Elle avait ramassé les décorations et les plaques laissées sur le sol. Le général Hammond avait bien vu son geste mais il l'avait laissé faire. La chaîne était cassée, mais facile à réparer. Elle le fit immédiatement et dans un geste de défi elle passa à son cou les plaques du colonel.

-Vous savez Sam que vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, lui dit doucement Daniel. Ces plaques doivent être détruites.

-Et qui m'en empêchera ? Le général Hammond ? Il m'a vu ramasser les décorations, il n'a rien dit.

-Vous savez Sam ce que vous devriez faire pour que ce soit plus discret ?

Accrochez les plaques à votre propre chaîne, on ne verra rien du tout de l'extérieur.

Sam sourit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, merci Daniel et elle sauta au cou du jeune homme et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Vous êtes un merveilleux ami !

La chaîne pesait un peu plus autour de son cou. Mais elle se sentait mieux. C'est un peu comme s'il était encore là parmi eux. Les plaques, c'était quelque chose de très intime dans la vie d'un militaire. Il les portait souvent à même la peau, il ne les avait jamais quittées.

Elle avait un peu de lui contre son cœur.

Après un long silence où chacun ruminait ses pensées, Daniel reprit la parole.

-J'ai cru comprendre que le général Hammond nous recevrait demain On devrait peut-être se reposer maintenant.

Le 25 septembre prison d'Etat

Ce matin-là le surveillant de garde se fit ouvrir la cellule du prisonnier. Il venait d'être affecté à ce poste. Le pire de toute sa carrière. Cette prison était une honte pour l'Etat Américain. Une ancienne base souterraine désaffectée, à la limite de l'insalubrité. Une prison de haute sécurité pour prisonniers particulièrement dangereux, que tout le monde souhaitait oublier. Le surveillant ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait le prisonnier de la cellule 19 .

Il ne connaissait que son nom, Jack O'Neill. On lui avait passé les consignes, il ne devait pas parler au prisonnier, ni écouter celui-ci. Il devait simplement lui apporter ses repas. Il avait demandé comment était le prisonnier, on lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne posait aucun problème, qu'il était plutôt calme. Et on avait adjoint aux consignes un numéro de téléphone sans nom, qu'il ne devait appeler qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, mais on n'avait pas défini les urgences en question. Le cas ne s'était jamais présenté, et c'était un miracle que le numéro de téléphone n'ait pas été perdu.

Le prisonnier était immobile sur son lit. Le gardien trouva cela suspect, les autres prisonniers prenaient leur plateau tout de suite dès qu'il était posé sur le guichet. Il l'appela mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il ouvrit la grille et s'approcha. Il se méfiait même si le prisonnier portait des chaînes. Il était dans ce quartier de haute sécurité, donc il était dangereux. Il l'appela à nouveau et lui toucha l'épaule. Aucune réaction. L'homme ne bougeait pas.

Le 4 mai, base de Cheyenne Mountain

Sam n'avait pas bien dormi, et apparemment elle n'était pas la seule. Le général Hammond se leva pour accueillir SG1, ils avaient tous les yeux rougis. Hammond lui-même était très ému et peiné de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Une des pires journées du SGC, un vrai deuil, pas comme s'ils avaient perdu un homme, mais presque. C'était l'âme de la base qui était partie.

-Général Hammond, nous devons vous parler dit Daniel. Tout d'abord savez vous où est détenu Jack ? Nous avons entendu qu'il n'aurait pas de visites, c'est vrai ?

-Hélas, je ne sais même pas où il est. L'état major a refusé de me le dire. Et on m'a dit que je n'aurais jamais de ses nouvelles. Je pense que cela répond à vos deux questions docteur Jackson.

-Est-ce qu'il y a possibilité de faire appel ? Demanda Sam.

-Non, de toute façon, je crois que Jack aurait refusé. Il ne voudrait en aucun cas revivre un second procès. Cette cour martiale fut pénible pour tout le monde, mais encore plus pour lui. Je crois que nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Un lourd silence pesa de tout son poids dans le petit bureau.

-Qu'allons-nous devenir dit Sam, nous allons avoir un autre responsable ?

Hammond les regarda et ne vit dans leurs yeux que du chagrin et de l'incompréhension.

-Non, je vous donne à tous les trois, des congés.

-Mais nous préférons travailler ! Dit Sam.

-Je comprends major, mais ma décision est prise. Vous êtes en congés… illimités.

-Vous nous renvoyez ? Dit Daniel.

-Pas du tout répondit Hammond, vous reviendrez quand vous serez prêt.

La décision du général était sans appel. Il ajouta d'un ton plus léger :

-Vous comptez les prendre où ces congés ?

Ils se regardèrent interloqués :

-Nous pouvons choisir ? Dit Daniel

-Bien sûr, où vous voulez.

Sam sourit :

-Compris mon général. Et merci.

-Mais de rien major. Naturellement pour que votre repos soit plus profitable, ne me dites pas où vous allez aller, comme ça je ne pourrais pas vous rappeler !

-Bien général Hammond dit Sam.

Dans le couloir Daniel regarda Sam,

-J'ai pas trop compris où voulait en venir le général.

-C'est pourtant simple Daniel, le général nous donne carte blanche pour enquêter où nous voulons et essayer de trouver des preuves pour sauver le colonel.

-C'est bien ce que j'avais compris major Carter dit Teal'c. Par quoi commençons-nous ?

Sam se sentait renaître :

-On devrait peut-être faire des recherches sur Bastet, et puis selon nos découvertes, nous filerons sur une planète. Il faudra partir de nuit, et sans trop se faire voir.

-Oui. Le général Hammond ne peut pas nous couvrir, répondit Daniel.

-Et si on commençait nos recherches tout de suite ? Dit Teal'c.

-C'est parti.

Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose sur Bastet. Daniel leur rappela seulement qu'elle était la forme apaisée de la terrible Sekhmet, mais elle en conservait encore les instincts primaires, elle était une déesse au caractère antagoniste, douce et cruelle, attirante et dangereuse.

-Mais j'y pense Daniel vous l'avez rencontrée quand vous étiez le fidèle lothar de Yu !

-Oui, j'ai lu les rapports, malheureusement je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je sais qu'elle fait partie des grands maîtres Goa'ulds, c'est tout.

-Faudra bien faire avec. Quelles sont les planètes qui lui appartiennent ?

-J'ai relevé plusieurs planètes, P6X456, P3X203 entre autres et la planète Ketino.

-Je pense pour le moment qu'il faut éviter Ketino. Mais on sera peut-être obligé de s'y rendre par la suite. Et si on commençait par P6X456. C'est une planète du cartouche d'Abydos ? Demanda Teal'c.

-Non, dit Daniel ce sont les coordonnées d'une planète que ….Jack a rentré dans l'ordinateur quand il possédait le langage des anciens.

Au nom de Jack, Sam faillit craquer, pendant un instant elle avait oublié. Elle se reprit rapidement espérant que ses amis n'avaient rien vu.

Le coup d'œil de Daniel, la réconforta, il avait vu mais ne dit rien.

-Et ce Tok'ra Tarant ? Vous en avez entendu parler Sam ? Demanda Daniel pour faire diversion.

-Non, Si on pouvait joindre mon père, je pourrais lui demander.

-On part cette nuit ? Demanda Teal'c.

-Mais comment fera t-on pour rentrer ? Nous n'aurons pas de GDO ? Dit Daniel.

-On passera par une planète Tok'ra, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Au cœur de la nuit, les alarmes ne se déclenchèrent même pas, tandis que SG1 franchit l'anneau de lumière.

Le 25 septembre prison d'Etat

Il faisait sombre dans la cellule, les murs étaient humides, le froid pénétrant. La cellule 19 était éloignée de toutes les autres. Elle était située au dernier étage de ce bunker de plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeur. Le surveillant commençait à être inquiet car son prisonnier ne bougeait toujours pas. « Je devrais peut-être aller chercher du renfort » pensa t-il. Il avait l'habitude des ruses des condamnés, qui faisaient le mort pour mieux attaquer leur gardien venu les secourir. Finalement il renonça à aller chercher du secours, il lui aurait fallu remonter tous les étages, repasser toutes les portes de sécurité, ce serait long et inutile. L'homme était vêtu de la tenue des condamnés de longue durée : un tee-shirt, une veste et un pantalon, le tout d'une couleur aussi grise et délavée que les murs. Il était tourné vers le mur, replié sur lui-même. Le garde n'eut aucun mal à le retourner sur le dos, il poussa un cri. L'homme était à peine vivant, il respirait faiblement, il gémit lorsque le garde le toucha, il y avait du sang sur ses vêtements. Comment avait-il pu se blesser ? Le garde s'affola, il referma la cellule et monta le plus vite qu'il put dans le petit bureau des étages supérieurs. Il fouilla fébrilement parmi les papiers à la recherche du fameux numéro de téléphone. Ses collègues n'étaient pas là mais il pensa que le prisonnier allait mourir si on ne lui donnait pas de soins immédiats, et tout retomberait sur lui. Il décida de se décharger. Il fit le numéro et attendit. Quand on eut décroché il dit qu'il appelait depuis un pénitencier et qu'il demandait à parler à un responsable. Il ne devait en aucun cas dire le nom du pénitencier, il pensait qu'on allait l'envoyer paître. Il fut surpris d'entendre une voix énergique lui dire :

-Hammond, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il dit seulement :

-J'ai un prisonnier du nom de Jack O'Neill, qui est mourant…

Le 10 mai : planète P6X456

La planète P6X456 était une planète désertique, il n'y avait personne et le shapaï n'était pas gardé. Ils avançaient très prudemment en terrain découvert, le sol était sablonneux et il faisait très chaud. Très hauts dans le ciel, deux soleils dardaient sur eux leurs rayons. Il n'y avait aucune ombre que les leurs qui se dédoublaient, sur le sol.

Ils marchèrent longtemps et atteignirent un petit village fait de toiles de tente, sans doute un camp de nomades. Mais ce camp semblait abandonné depuis longtemps déjà, car les toiles étaient déchirées et pendaient lamentablement sur de longs bâtons brisés. Des ustensiles de cuisine traînaient encore à moitié enfouis dans le sable.

-On dirait qu'ils sont partis précipitamment en laissant tout derrière eux constata Daniel en faisant le tour du petit campement.

-Non Daniel, ils ont été tués dit Sam, venez voir.

Des ossements humains étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

-Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ici ?

-Nous sommes bien sur une planète de Bastet ? Daniel Jackson demanda Teal'c.

-Oui, c'est sans doute elle la cause de ce massacre, peut-être que ces gens là lui ont résisté. Ils n'ont pas voulu aller travailler dans les mines, et ils ont été massacrés sans pitié.

Ils marchèrent encore longtemps, sans trouver trace de vie.

-Je crois que c'est inutile d'aller plus loin dit Sam. Il n'y a rien sur cette planète. Retournons à la porte des étoiles.

-On devrait aller P3X203, c'est là je pense qu'est la solution, et puis on reverra peut-être ce Tarant, s'il est espion chez Bastet. Il a été très succinct dans ses explications.

-Je ne fais aucune confiance en cet homme dit Daniel. Il m'a fait une très mauvaise impression.

-A moi aussi dit Sam, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Maintenant, direction P3X203, dit –elle en composant les symboles.

Le 25 septembre base de Cheyenne Mountain

Le général Hammond devait suivre la procédure, il le savait. Jack O'Neill était au secret, personne ne devait savoir qu'il rentrait à la base pour y être soigné. De toute façon, il serait dans une cellule médicalisée, et ne verrait que le médecin et une infirmière. Ce serait un séjour très bref, le temps de le remettre sur pied pour qu'il puisse réintégrer la prison.

L'avion qui le ramenait atterrit de nuit. Une voiture sanitaire l'attendait. Il fut aussitôt évacué sur la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Il faisait nuit, c'était un dimanche et la plupart du personnel était en congé. Un briefing d'urgence réunit le général Hammond et docteur Frazier.

-Docteur, ce que je vais vous dire doit rester absolument confidentiel. -Bien mon général

Hammond lui expliqua le retour d'O'Neill, mourant, d'après ce qu'avait dit le garde de la prison. Une des cellules fut aménagée pour recevoir un grand malade.

Le général Hammond n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de SG1 depuis leur départ début mai. Il ne savait même pas où ils étaient, se doutant qu'ils allaient aller sur Ketino au cours de leur enquête. Il espérait seulement qu'ils n'avaient pas été faits prisonniers.

Le 25 septembre : planète Ketino

Pendant quatre mois, ils étaient passés de planètes en planètes, suivant les pistes comme des limiers. Ils couraient après des ombres, qui fuyaient devant eux. C'était comme un mirage qui disparaissait sans cesse. De temps à autre ils avaient l'impression de toucher du doigt quelque chose d'important, un détail qui leur était révélé, une phrase qui avait été dite. Ils se précipitaient, c'était souvent de faux renseignements, des pistes qui n'aboutissaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas encore allés sur Ketino, c'était leur prochaine destination. Ils souhaitaient rencontrer Marian qui avait survécu au massacre, et ils cherchaient aussi toujours la trace de Tarant le Tok'ra, qui était venu si bien à propos pour faire condamner O'Neill.

Ils venaient de franchir la porte de la planète Ketino, et ce fut tout de suite l'horreur. Le village n'existait plus. A la place un immense trou, et éparpillés partout dans les alentours des milliers de débris, qui jonchaient le sol. Ils avançaient lentement vers les lieux du drame. Toute à leur stupéfaction ils ne virent que trop tard les jaffas qui les encerclaient.

-Posez vos armes !

Doucement ils se baissèrent et déposèrent leurs armes, leur ceinture, leur veste.

Les jaffas les poussèrent devant eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de les tuer. Ils prirent un chemin ombragé et au loin ils aperçurent un immense palais.

-On va peut-être avoir les réponses à nos questions, dit Daniel.

-Oui, répondit Sam entre ses dents, mais je ne sais pas si on pourra en profiter.

Le palais était en vue, il était immense. On les poussa sans ménagement et on les fit entrer dans une petite pièce. De là partait un escalier qui descendait sous le bâtiment. On ouvrit une porte qui se referma aussitôt sur les prisonniers.

-Il faut essayer de sortir de là, dit Sam.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre qui était en hauteur et fermée par une grille dont les barreaux paraissaient bien solides. Daniel s'approcha de la porte qui était épaisse, en bois avec de grosses ferrures. Rien à faire de ce côté-là.

-Il va falloir prendre notre mal en patience Daniel Jackson dit Teal'c.

-Apparemment Bastet n'est pas là, je suppose qu'on nous aurait conduit tout de suite devant elle.

Durant trois jours ils ne virent que le garde qui leur apportait à boire et à manger. Apparemment on avait décidé de les nourrir, donc on ne les tuerait pas tout de suite, pensa Sam avec un certain soulagement.

Un bruit les réveilla à l'aube. Il y eut de l'effervescence dans le palais. Il fallait tout préparer pour la venue de la déesse, qui ne tarderait plus.

Ils passèrent la journée dans l'attente et quand quelques heures plus tard, la porte de la prison s'ouvrit, ils surent que le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Peut–être auraient-ils enfin les réponses à leurs questions.

Une très belle femme brune, à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux noirs vint à leur rencontre en souriant.

-Excusez l'accueil qui vous a été fait, mais mes jaffas n'en font qu'à leur tête quand je ne suis pas là. Vous avez été bien traités j'espère ?

Elle avait l'air inquiet.

Ils se regardaient n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles, ce ne pouvait être Bastet, pourtant, elle avait dit « mes jaffas », elle n'avait pas la voix rauque et ne portait pas d'arme de poing. C'était rare, mais possible. Certains Goa'ulds préféraient avoir l'air humain pour mieux tromper leurs victimes.

-Venez partager mon repas, nous avons à parler.

-Alicia appela–t-elle !

Une jeune esclave apparut aussitôt et s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme. S'ils avaient eu un doute sur l'identité de Bastet, maintenant ce doute était levé.

La jeune esclave se releva et sur un signe de la reine installa les invités autour d'une grande table somptueusement dressée.

Ils se sentaient un peu mal à l'aise, la nourriture était peut-être droguée, la boisson aussi, ils n'osaient pas se servir. La reine s'en aperçut.

-Ne craignez rien, si vous aviez dû mourir ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Et sur ses mots elle se servit, et leur passa le plat. Ils n'hésitèrent plus.

Bastet était une personne très sympathique quand elle le voulait. La conversation roula sur l'archéologie et Sam eut beau donner des coups de pieds à Daniel pour leur faire aborder le sujet qui les préoccupait, rien n'y fit.

Après le repas, elle leur proposa la visite du palais. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une Goa'uld se comporter de cette façon. Ils ne pouvaient pas refuser et durent se soumettre à son caprice. Après le palais elle leur fit faire une grande promenade dans le parc. Cela avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Puis comme ils rentraient vers le palais à la fin de l'après-midi elle lança une petite phrase apparemment anodine :

-Le colonel O'Neill n'est pas avec vous ?

Sam sursauta comme à chaque fois que l'on parlait d'O'Neill. Daniel prit la parole rapidement pour cacher le malaise de Sam.

-Justement, on se demandait si vous saviez où il était ?

-Pas du tout, mais je trouve surprenant que SG1 soit sans son chef.

Daniel tiqua :

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

Elle rit, d'un rire frais et léger.

-Mais je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous. J'ai su très vite que vous étiez venu ici il y a quelques mois.

-Justement à ce propos, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le village ? Demanda Daniel d'un air tout à fait innocent.

-Vous avez bien vu qu'il ne reste rien du village !

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Insista Daniel.

Elle souriait, ses yeux brillant d'une joie contenue, elle parlait d'une voix claire, posée, sans passion.

-Mais vous le savez, c'est le colonel O'Neill qui a détruit le village !

-Et si maintenant vous nous donniez la vraie version ? Dit Daniel sans lâcher son regard.

-Mais je ne sais rien de plus.

-Vous étiez là quand ça s'est passé ? Demanda Sam.

-Non, j'étais partie depuis plusieurs jours. Et quand je suis rentrée il n'y avait plus de village

-Et qui vous a dit que c'était O'Neill qui l'avait fait ?

-Les jaffas m'ont raconté.

-Les jaffas ou Marian ? Dit Teal'c qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole.

La reine perdit son sang froid qu'elle avait si bien réussi à conserver depuis plusieurs heures, elle avait du faire un effort surhumain, car quand elle se lâcha c'était à la mesure de ses efforts.

-Sholva cracha t-elle, toute voix rauque revenue, et ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Enfin, pensa Sam, si elle redevient naturelle, peut être pourra t–elle nous apprendre quelque chose.

Bastet se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas rapide, elle était en colère et ne le cachait plus.

-J'espère que votre colonel souffre là où il est !

-Et il est où ? Dit Daniel d'un ton sec.

-Mais en prison, naturellement, il ne doit pas s'amuser tous les jours. Si les gardes obéissent à mes ordres.

-Vos ordres ! Dans une prison sur Terre ! Cria Sam.

Elle ricanait maintenant de la naïveté de la jeune femme :

-Vous savez, avec de l'argent on obtient tout ce que l'on veut. Certains sont prêts à se damner pour avoir plus, de l'argent, du pouvoir. J'en connais un qui ne rêve que de devenir président de votre pays.

-Kinsey ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

Elle continuait à enfoncer le clou :

-Et ne croyez pas qu'il soit le seul. Parmi votre peuple, nous avons beaucoup d'alliés qui ne le savent même pas. Cet acharnement de certains à faire fermer votre base, c'est génial. Cela arrange nos affaires, nous les grands maîtres Goa'ulds.

Elle riait maintenant à gorge déployée. Ils ne disaient plus rien.

-Je suppose continua Daniel que nous sommes vos prisonniers ?

Elle se contenta de le regarder avec un petit sourire dédaigneux.

-Donc, vous pouvez nous dire exactement ce qui s'est passé. Nous n'irons le répéter à personne. On aimerait bien comprendre, ce plan très ingénieux

Daniel était habile, il savait qu'en flattant son ego, elle ne résisterait pas au plaisir de leur dévoiler toute la machination dont O'Neill et le SGC avait été victime.

25 septembre base de Cheyenne Mountain

Janet, malgré tout le professionnalisme dont elle était capable, n'était pas loin des larmes quand elle vit O'Neill. Elle commença à le dénuder et fut effarée de ce qu'elle découvrit. Il avait beaucoup maigri et portait de nombreuses marques sur le corps, marques qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier au premier examen. Il portait aux poignets, et aux chevilles les traces profondes des bracelets métalliques. Il avait du rester longtemps attaché. Il était déshydraté et atteint de grave malnutrition. Elle le mit immédiatement sous perfusion. Il ne réagissait pas aux stimuli, et dormait d'un sommeil proche du coma.

Elle pensa que sa place n'était pas dans une cellule mais qu'il aurait besoin de grand air, de nourriture saine et de l'affection de ses amis pour se remettre. Dans les conditions où il était, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le sauver. Pourquoi l'aurait-il voulu d'ailleurs ? Guérir pour retourner passer dix ans de sa vie dans une prison insalubre, où il avait été visiblement maltraité. Elle se promit d'en parler au général Hammond. Elle laissa une infirmière près de son patient, il devait être veillé jour et nuit. Ils se relaieraient, mais il ne resterait jamais seul.

-Mon général dit-elle à Hammond le lendemain, le colonel a été torturé.

-Docteur, que cela reste entre nous, mais je vous autorise à appeler Jack O'Neill, « colonel ».

-Merci mon général. Je disais donc que le colonel a été torturé, il porte sur tout le corps de nombreuses traces de coups. Il a eu plusieurs côtes cassées mais qui n'ont pas été soignées et se sont mal ressoudées. Il a été battu très souvent, il porte des blessures récentes et d'autres plus anciennes. Jamais au visage, sûrement de peur de la visite surprise d'un responsable.

-Comment est-ce possible dit Hammond ? Dans une prison de haute sécurité, qui grouille de gardiens ?

-Vous ne savez pas où il était détenu ? Mon général.

-Non, l'état major a refusé de me le dire, mais je vais faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'il aille dans une autre prison où il sera bien traité.

Janet secoua la tête :

-Vous savez, mon général, je ne sais pas s'il va s'en sortir. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux attendre.

-Je ne crois pas, une telle prison est une honte pour notre pays et je vais de ce pas en parler au président. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est le sénateur Kinsey qui est là-dessous.

-Je ne comprends pas mon général, la haine du sénateur pour le colonel.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit personnel, mais en détruisant SG1, il détruit aussi le SGC, et il n'aura pas beaucoup de mal à dire que cette organisation coûte trop d'argent au contribuable. Et pour lui ce sera facile de fermer la base. D'ailleurs nous ne sommes plus aussi efficace, depuis la dégradation du colonel. Cela nous a tous atteint profondément, beaucoup plus que nous ne le pensions. SG1 était le moteur de ce projet. C'est eux qui donnaient l'impulsion. Maintenant ils nous manquent à tous.

-Savez-vous où ils se trouvent actuellement mon général ?

Le général retraça pour Janet la dernière rencontre qu'il avait eue avec les amis de Jack.

-Hélas ajouta t-il, je leur ai demandé de ne pas me dire où ils allaient.

-Ils sont probablement allés sur Ketino !

-Mais il n'y a pas moyen de le savoir. La sonde n'a renvoyé que des images de désolation et de ruines. Apparemment aux alentours de la porte il n'y a pas d'habitants et je me refuse d'envoyer une équipe qui risquerait de se faire massacrer.

-Je comprends mon général, mais ce serait peut-être la seule solution pour savoir ce qui s'est passé là-bas, et peut-être de disculper le colonel. Vous savez mon général, si je ne lui donne pas une raison de vivre, il mourra.

-Je sais, docteur, je sais, mais hélas je ne peux pas lui donner de faux espoirs, ce serait encore pire. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'attendre.

Planète Ketino

Bastet les regardait un sourire amusé, elle se passait la langue sur les lèvres, se réjouissant de la belle histoire qu'elle allait leur raconter.

-Tu as raison Daniel Jackson, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivant, mais nous avons tout notre temps.

Tout d'abord sachez qu'il n'y a pas que les Tok'ra qui pratiquent l'infiltration, cela nous arrive aussi à nous les Goa'ulds. Nous avons un espion chez les Tok'ra quelle revanche !

-Tarant dit Sam , je parie que c'est lui !

-Bien joué major Carter, tu n'es pas si sotte !

Elle lui raconta le piège, c'étaient les explosifs venus de la terre reconnaissables car on ne les trouvait que là, qui avaient détruit tout le village. Après l'explosion, la machine était en marche, et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. L'espion venant annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux terriens, la conversation enregistrée avec la voix du colonel, demandant des explosifs et des détonateurs. Puis la justice terrienne, et la haine de certains humains pour leurs semblables avait fait le reste.

-Tout cela n'a pas de sens dit Sam, et la voix du colonel ? Ce n'était pas lui.

-Non c'était moi.

Marian était devant eux et tenait dans sa main un petit dispositif Goa'uld. Bastet rit aux éclats devant leurs regards incrédules :

-C'est un synthétiseur de voix. Marian a enregistré le colonel pendant la soirée que vous avez passé ensemble. Après ce n'était plus qu'un jeu d'enfant !

Ils commençaient à comprendre que le piège était déjà en route bien avant qu'ils ne soient venus sur la planète.

-Vous saviez qu'on allait venir n'est ce pas ?

-Naturellement, on le savait.

-Il y a un espion au SGC ?

-Non, simplement d'excellents mouchards. Ma chère amie Kali, avec qui je comptais m'allier, ayant été tuée, m'a légué dans son palais des petites merveilles de technologie qui m'ont été bien utiles.

-Mais comment avez-vous pu savoir exactement ce qu'il fallait dire pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de Hammond.

Elle eut un geste de colère,

-Mais je viens de le dire, major, t'es sourde ou quoi ?

-Mais alors vous savez tout de la base ?

Sam était effarée, la puissance de cette Goa'uld était terrifiante. Elle avait réussi à démanteler SG1, affaiblir le SGC, à elle toute seule.

-Absolument tout major, se délecta Bastet. Je sais comment fonctionnent vos ordinateurs, le code de votre iris.

-Ça c'est absolument impossible ! Dit Sam, le code change tout le temps.

Elle commençait à s'impatienter

-Bon maintenant cela suffit ! Gardes appela t-elle, remets-les en prison !

Janet était au chevet de O'Neill. Il n'avait pas repris conscience. Il respirait sans assistance, mais de temps en temps elle lui mettait le masque à oxygène pour l'aider.

Il sentait bien qu'il avait changé de lieu, mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Il entendait des voix qui parlaient, lui qui n'avait eu que du silence pendant des mois entrecoupés des hurlements et des insultes des gardiens. C'était des voix de femme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, tellement il était enfoncé dans une sorte de no man's land, comme une purée ouatée. Il avait mal dans tout le corps, et de temps à autre il entendait quelqu'un gémir, et s'aperçut que c'était lui qui poussait de petits cris de douleur. Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. La femme se leva aussitôt et l'appela.

-Colonel, réveillez-vous.

« Colonel » ! Ce nom lui était familier, mais c'était dans une autre vie. Elle l'appelait « mon colonel ». Il la revoyait très nettement, avec son regard bleu et son sourire parfois éclatant. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Carter !

-Réveillez-vous colonel !

Il ouvrit les yeux tout à fait et la reconnut :

-Janet ! Voulut-il dire, mais le nom ne vint pas jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien dire.

Janet décrocha le téléphone et appela immédiatement le général Hammond.

-Il est réveillé mon général,

-J'arrive tout de suite docteur.

Jack était maintenant tout à fait réveillé, sa vue s'éclaircissait, mais il n'avait encore pas dit un seul mot.

Janet prit à part le général :

-Mon général, je dois vous dire tout de suite qu'il y a un problème, le colonel ne parle pas. Il est parfaitement réveillé, mais apparemment il a des difficultés à parler. Je préfère vous le dire maintenant, de façon que vous ne lui posiez pas de question pour ne pas l'embarrasser.

Le général ne le montra pas mais comme Janet il fut impressionné. Le colonel avait des perfusions à chaque bras, il était très pâle. Il se reposait les yeux fermés. Hammond s'approcha doucement, il ouvrit les yeux.

-Jack, je suis terriblement navré de ce qui vous arrive…

Le général prit une chaise et commença à parler à Jack de ses amis. Il pensait que c'était sûrement la seule chose qui l'intéressait. Il ne se trompa pas, le regard du malade était attentif et fixé sur le visage du général. De temps à autre une éb auche de sourire éclairait un instant son visage. Le général lui expliqua qu'ils étaient partis enquêter, qu'ils n'étaient pas encore revenus. Il se garda bien de lui dire qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis quatre mois. Le général ne resta pas, Jack était épuisé et avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Il le laissa.

-Docteur Frazier, vous ne m'avez pas tout dit sur l'état du colonel.

Janet hésitait,

-Mon général, je ne sais pas, son cas me dépasse un peu.

Elle parla au général de ses craintes, Jack était resté trop longtemps sans manger, c'était peut-être déjà trop tard.

-Comment ça trop tard ! Le général ne comprenait pas.

-Vous savez quand quelqu'un ne mange pas pendant longtemps son système digestif s'arrête de fonctionner, et c'est très difficile de le remettre en route.

-Mais il est sous perfusion !

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Dans une perfusion je ne peux pas mettre tous les nutriments qu'il faudrait.

-Mais que faut-il faire alors ?

-Il faut beaucoup de temps et de patience. Malheureusement, maintenant que le colonel a repris conscience, j'ai peur que nous ne puissions pas le garder.

-Je vais faire l'impossible pour qu'il reste ici.

-Personne n'est au courant à la base ?

-Bien sûr que non, dit le général. Je vais appeler le président, je sais qu'il appréciait O'Neill, avant… Peut être reste t-il quelque chose de cette estime ?

Le lendemain le général avait la mine renfrognée. Le président avait été très ferme, dès qu'O'Neill serait en meilleure santé, il devrait immédiatement retourner au pénitencier. Le général ne décolérait pas.

-C'est le condamner à mort dit-il à Janet.

-Ne vous tracassez pas mon général, il nous reste à définir ce que veut dire « meilleure santé », et je puis vous assurer, qu'il n'est pas prêt d'être en meilleure santé, hélas.

-Il ne parle toujours pas ?

-Non, mais il n'a rien au cerveau qui puisse expliquer cela. Je pense que c'est uniquement psychologique. IL a du se passer des choses terribles dans cette prison. Parce que le colonel est très résistant, il a été souvent torturé mais jamais je ne l'ai retrouvé dans un pareil état, sauf peut-être après sa longue captivité chez Kali.

Planète Ketino.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient emprisonnés. Ils n'avaient vu personne que le garde chargé de leur apporter la nourriture et la boisson. Ils étaient bien traités mais cherchaient à s'évader.

-Vous savez Daniel, cette porte vous l'avez déjà étudiée des centaines de fois.

Sam était assise par terre, elle levait la tête vers la lumière dispensée par l'unique fenêtre aux barreaux si épais.

-Il y a peut-être un détail qui m'a échappé les autres fois ?

-Il faut pourtant que l'on s'évade dit Teal'c, nous avons des choses à dire au général Hammond.

-A dire oui, mais nous n'avons pas de preuves, rien que le récit de Bastet et de Marian.

-On nous a pas fouillés, heureusement, dit Daniel en sortant triomphalement de sa poche un petit magnéto.

Sam sourit :

-Malheureusement ça ne constitue pas une preuve pour un tribunal. Il nous aurait fallu un vrai témoin.

-Il y en a peut-être dans le village, je ne crois pas que tous les habitants soient inféodés à Bastet.

-Mais pour ça il faut sortir d'ici.

-Si on profitait de la venue du garde, on va lui jouer une petite comédie.

Le soir quand le garde apporta la nourriture, Sam se roula par terre en criant, elle avait de la mousse blanche sur les lèvres.

Daniel cria :

-Vite il faut faire quelque chose, elle va mourir !

Sans méfiance le garde avança de quelques pas, cela suffit à Teal'c pour l'assommer.

Il prirent son zat, et sortirent discrètement. Il n'y a avait personne dans le palais, Bastet était repartie.

-Je me demande pourquoi on n'a pas fait ça plus tôt dit Daniel !

-On y a pas pensé c'est tout dit Sam, en s'essuyant la bouche. Le savon c'est vraiment mauvais !

Ils quittèrent le palais, et se dirigèrent vers le village détruit. Il ne restait plus rien. Et leur cœur se serrait à la pensée de toutes ces vies détruites par la cruauté d'une reine. Dans les ruines ils trouvèrent quelques objets cassés, des chiffons qui avaient du être de beaux vêtements. Aucune vie à proximité de ce lieu de cataclysme.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Daniel.

-On devrait aller un peu plus loin, il reste sûrement des habitants. Ils avaient parlé de plus de huit cent morts, et je crois que le village avait plus de mille habitants. Ils doivent se cacher. Il faut qu'on les trouve.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, ils trouvèrent les premières familles. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est qu'on refuserait de leur parler, on fermerait les portes et les cœurs. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus sur cette planète. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était monstrueux et impardonnable.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à essayer de parler aux gens, on finit par leur jeter des pierres pour qu'ils partent.

Il se retrouvèrent seuls sur le chemin avec leur désespoir, c'était leur seule chance de trouver de quoi disculper O'Neill.

La vie sur cette planète ne devait pas être si facile, il ne faisait jamais nuit complètement. Ils étaient fatigués, et perdaient leur repère. Cela faisait en fait plus de trente heures qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi.

-On devrait se reposer dit Sam, je suis épuisée, j'ai faim aussi. Il faut absolument qu'on trouve quelque chose à manger.

Cheyenne Mountain

Il dormait beaucoup, mais s'éveillait de plus en plus souvent. Janet n'était pas toujours là, mais il y avait une infirmière qui lui parlait. Il se laissait bercer par sa voix, il aimait l'écouter, c'était la vie qu'il sentait près de lui, cette voix s'adressait à lui et le rendait vivant. Elle soignait son corps avec beaucoup de douceur, le lavait, le faisait boire, une gorgée à la fois, mais très souvent. Il avait du mal à avaler, car Janet lui avait mis une sonde qui le gênait. Il avait un peu résisté quand elle la lui avait posée, mais elle lui avait expliqué que c'était indispensable pour le nourrir. Il s'était finalement laissé faire. Il s'était abandonné entre les mains du docteur. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il évitait de penser à ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Un fiasco. Quand il dormait il rêvait de ses amis. Il se revoyait passer la porte de si nombreuses fois, il revoyait les missions, les réussies et les catastrophiques. Comme désastre la dernière était la pire. Quoique avec kali, ce n'était pas mal non plus. Il avait eu tant de mal à s'en remettre. Avec Baal, ça avait été terrible aussi. Sam lui manquait, son major ! Les taquineries de Daniel lui manquaient aussi, cela il ne l'aurait jamais cru, la force tranquille de Teal'c également. Il voulait revoir la lumière, le soleil, dont il était privé depuis si longtemps. Et quand il faisait le point sur sa vie, ce n'était pas si négatif que cela, il avait tout connu, la réussite le bonheur, mais aussi la douleur et la souffrance. Mais quand il regardait devant lui, c'était le mur. Il n'y avait rien, que le noir de la prison, les chaînes, la souffrance, la haine. Aucun avenir.

Non, il ne voulait pas guérir.

Planète Ketino

Ils avaient cherché des plantes comestibles, des fruits, et cela composait un frugal repas. Dans l'ancien bâtiment désaffecté, ils avaient trouvé refuge et dormirent quelques heures.

-Je me demande comment font les habitants de cette planète pour trouver le sommeil. Il fait jour tout le temps s'étonna Daniel.

-Lors de notre première visite, vous avez du remarquer Daniel Jackson que les maisons étaient très sombres à l'intérieur, cela doit faciliter le repos des habitants, dit Teal'c.

-Bravo Teal'c je ne m'en souvenais plus dit Sam.

-Je comprends major, ce n'est si important que ça.

-Si c'est important, parce que plus nous en saurons sur cette population mieux ce sera.

Le lendemain ils furent réveillés par des cris. C'était une petite fille poursuivie par d'autres. Elle criait et trouva refuge dans le bâtiment où se tenait SG1. Ils refermèrent aussitôt la porte derrière elle. Elle paraissait terrorisée.

-N'aie pas peur dit Sam en s'approchant doucement, nous te ferons aucun mal.

Les pleurs de la fillette se calmèrent, elle pouvait avoir une dizaine d'années, et ils remarquèrent qu'elle était infirme. Elle boitait très bas et son visage présentait une irrégularité de traits. Elle avait cependant un regard très clair et franc et quand elle sourit à travers ses larmes elle était presque belle, tant son sourire transformait son visage.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Sam et en mettant à sa hauteur.

-Alliana, dit–elle d'une petite voix.

-Et pourquoi les autres enfants te poursuivaient ? Demanda Daniel.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Chacun pensait la même chose, les enfants peuvent être si cruels entre eux.

-Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous ?

-Tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter ? Demanda Teal'c.

Alliana se remit à pleurer. Sam la prit dans ses bras et la berça. La fillette était très maigre, et la jeune femme pouvait sentit ses os qui pointaient à travers ses vêtements.

-Cette enfant ne mange pas à sa faim, dit-elle, en lui tendant une pomme qu'ils avaient gardée. Elle se précipita dessus et la dévora en moins de deux.

-Oui, tu peux rester, mais tu sais on va bientôt partir. Il faut que l'on rentre chez nous.

-Emmenez-moi avec vous !

Sam secoua la tête :

-On ne peut pas, tu dois rester avec ta famille.

-Je n'ai plus de famille, ils sont tous morts.

Ils se regardèrent et n'eurent pas besoin de dire un seul mot pour se comprendre. Cette enfant était une survivante du massacre qui avait anéanti le village.

Sam poursuivit d'une voix moins ferme :

-Et tu n'as personne pour s'occuper de toi ?

-Non !

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu :

-Que fait-on Sam ? Dit Daniel, on ne peut pas la laisser là ! Une gamine de 10 ans !

Sam hésitait. Mais Daniel se faisait plus insistant :

-On n'a pas hésité à emmener Cassandra il y a quelques années, quand Nirti avait détruit tous les habitants de sa planète !

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais cette enfant n'est pas seule. Il y a encore du monde sur cette planète. Qu'en pensez-vous Teal'c ? Dit–elle en se tournant vers leur ami.

-Je crois que Daniel Jackson a raison, cette fillette n'est pas la seule survivante, mais elle est très malheureuse, on ne peut pas la laisser ici, c'est la condamner à plus ou moins brève échéance.

-Bon si vous êtes d'accord tous les deux, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Et se tournant vers l'enfant

-Alliana ! Tu peux venir avec nous !

L'enfant sourit à nouveau, et dit simplement :

-Merci, merci beaucoup.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton âge ?

-J'ai 14 ans, bientôt 15.

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais maudirent une fois de plus les Goa'ulds qui avaient volé son enfance à cette jeune fille, elle avait du travailler dans les mines, être maltraitée pour être si petite et si chétive.

Ils sortirent de la grange quand ils n'entendirent plus de bruit dehors.

-On va rejoindre au plus vite la porte des étoiles, je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder plus longtemps ici, dit Sam.

Alliana ne marchait pas vite avec sa jambe handicapée. Teal'c la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume.

Ils firent les coordonnées de la dernière planète Tok'ra qu'ils connaissaient, et se jetèrent dans le vortex au moment où ils aperçurent une horde de villageois à leur trousse. Visiblement le départ d'Alliana ne leur avait pas plu.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte

-C'est la Tok'ra mon général.

Le général Hammond soupira. Encore des ennuis en perspective, pensa t-il. Le dernier passage de la Tok'ra n'avait apporté que du malheur.

Le visage du général se détendit dès qu'il vit SG1 franchir le vortex.

-SG1 enfin ! J'avoue que je m'inquiétais, mais vous avez ramené une invitée ?

-Mon général, dit Sam en souriant, je vous présente Alliana.

La jeune fille tendit une main cérémonieuse au général et murmura un simple : bonjour.

-A l'infirmerie immédiatement. Ensuite débriefing dès que vous serez prêts.

-Bien mon général, dit Sam.

A l'infirmerie Janet les attendaient. Ils avaient passé plusieurs mois de pérégrinations, n'avaient pas toujours eu le repos nécessaire, ni une nourriture équilibrée. Elle les trouva fatigués mais en bonne santé malgré tout. Il n'en était pas de même pour Alliana. Celle-ci présentait de nombreuses carences. Mais il y avait un espoir pour sa jambe, Janet pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose.

Le général Hammond les attendait. Il était impatient de connaître le résultat de leur enquête. Vus leurs visages souriants à leur arrivée, ils avaient du découvrir quelque chose d'important.

-Prenez place SG1, et racontez-moi tout ce que vous avez découvert.

Pendant plus d'une heure le général les écouta, sans les interrompre sauf pour se faire préciser quelques détails. Puis Daniel passa la bande qu'il avait enregistrée.

-Vous êtes bien conscients que tout ce que vous me racontez ne peut pas être utilisé dans un tribunal.

-Nous le savons mon général dit Sam, nous n'avons aucune preuve. On sait que c'est une conspiration, mais on ne peut pas le prouver. Un enregistrement ne constitue pas une preuve.

-Mais dit Daniel, le fameux enregistrement de la voix de Jack vous l'avez toujours mon général.

-Non, malheureusement, il est dans les pièces à conviction et bien gardé au Pentagone. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que maintenant sachant que c'est un faux, je pense que l'analyse de la voix a du être faite très rapidement, et il devrait y avoir moyen de prouver que c'est une imitation et non la voix de Jack.

-Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais n'espérez pas trop, en général ce genre de document est top secret et bien gardé. IL n'y a pas de dérogations possibles, quand le procès est fini. Vous pouvez disposer SG1.

-Heu…mon général… vous ne nous avez pas encore dit ce que vous attendiez de nous maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ? Dit Daniel.

-Je vais y réfléchir, cependant ne vous éloignez pas trop de la base, que je puisse vous joindre à tout moment. Pour le moment prenez quelques jours de repos, vous les avez bien mérités.

Sam hésitait à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres,

-Mon général, avez-vous des nouvelles du col… de Jack ? Dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Le général Hammond n'avait pas le droit de répondre à cette question et cela lui fendait le cœur, il fit simplement non de la tête. Il ne pouvait rien dire sans mentir, et le regard de Sam était pour lui à ce moment là impossible à soutenir. Il préféra quitter la salle de briefing et se retirer dans son bureau dont il referma soigneusement la porte.

-Allons Sam, il ne faut pas désespérer. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était prisonnier des Goa'ulds ! Il est sur le sol américain.

-Vous avez raison Daniel, mais il me manque tellement.

-Il me manque aussi à moi.

Puis après un instant de silence :

-Et si on allait voir notre nouvelle amie ? Alliana doit être un peu perdue à l'infirmerie ?

-Vous avez raison Daniel. Cette enfant est charmante.

A l'infirmerie, Alliana les attendait tout sourire. Elle avait eu droit à un bon repas et paraissait détendue.

-Alors c'était bon ? Demanda Sam en souriant ?

-Super !

-Ah dit Sam en riant, je vois que tu commences à apprendre le vocabulaire terrien ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux de la lecture, des jeux vidéos ?

-C'est quoi les jeux vidéos ?

-je vais t'apprendre, tu verras, c'est très drôle !

Sam passa ainsi un bon moment avec Alliana, puis elle sortit pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Dans le couloir elle vit que Janet rejoignait les ascenseurs, elle tenait à la main une mallette, et elle s'engouffra dans la cabine dont la porte se referma.

De retour dans ses quartiers, elle se coucha mais elle ne put trouver le sommeil tout de suite. Elle était de retour à la base, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Le général leur avait donné quelques jours de congé. Elle aurait préféré travailler, mais Hammond ne leur avait pas dit de quitter obligatoirement la base. Elle pouvait aller travailler dans son labo.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Il y avait des expériences qu'elle n'avait pas finies. Mais c'était avant…

Curieusement c'est dans ce labo qu'elle ressentait le plus grand vide. Le colonel lui manquait encore plus dans ce lieu. C'était là qu'il faisait ses petites plaisanteries, qu'il l'avait invitée dans son chalet, et c'était là qu'elle avait refusé.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de laisser la porte ouverte pour qu'il se sente libre d'entrer comme il voulait. Elle entendait souvent son pas qui ralentissait, puis s'arrêtait. Elle se rappela même que quelquefois il n'entrait pas comme s'il hésitait à la déranger. Elle était assise à son bureau, et ne sentait même pas les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Cela faisait maintenant presque cinq mois. Il sortira dans neuf ans et demi, avec les remises de peine cela ne fera peut-être que sept ou huit ans. Elle tapa du poing sur la table, mon Dieu, comment peut–il supporter cela ? Il est innocent, faire de la prison quand on est innocent, que peut-il y avoir de pire ?

Sam était bien loin de la vérité, mais elle ne le savait pas.

Hammond aussi s'était retiré dans ses quartiers. Il attendait que la base fut en sommeil pour descendre au dernier niveau, là où se trouvait O'Neill.

Il avait joint le président, celui-ci l'avait écouté. Mais il avait les mains liées. Le cas du colonel était trop isolé et de si peu d'importance par rapport au pays tout entier, qu'il n'était pas question qu'il fasse quoique ce soit. Ce à quoi le général lui avait demandé ce qu'il entendait par-là. Et le président un peu gêné avait répondu qu'il ne tenait pas à se mettre à dos les autorités de l'état major, car les élections n'étaient pas loin et que les dits militaires votaient en général pour son parti. Oh bien sûr il n'avait pas expliqué cela aussi crûment, mais le général Hammond était intelligent et savait comprendre ce qui n'était pas formulé mais suggéré. Le général avait écouté le petit discours du président sans broncher, puis il lui avait expliqué que SG1 avait obtenu les aveux de Bastet, mais que bien sûr il n'y avait pas d'autres preuves qu'il souhaitait l'enregistrement pour l'analyser de nouveau. Le président était resté dans le vague.

Alors Hammond s'était fâché, en disant qu'il trouvait odieux de laisser un homme de la valeur de O'Neill pourrir en prison pour de simples ambitions politiques. Et il avait raccroché d'un coup sec. Il contemplait le téléphone devenu muet et se demandait s'il n'avait pas été un peu fort, mais finalement il n'était pas mécontent de son petit esclandre. Ah les hommes politiques ! Pensa t-il.

Il sortit de son bureau et comme Janet un moment plus tôt il descendit lui aussi dans les profondeurs de la base.

Il trouva Janet au chevet de Jack. Celui-ci était réveillé, et semblait aller un peu mieux.

-Vous avez meilleure mine Jack.

O'Neill le regarda et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-J'ai des nouvelles de votre équipe Jack. Ils sont rentrés ce soir, et ils vont très bien.

Le regard interrogatif d'O'Neill l'invita à poursuivre. Le général Hammond lui raconta tout. Jack écoutait, impassible, et quand le général arriva au récit de Bastet l'innocentant du crime dont il était accusé, il ne réagit pas.

Il fit un signe à Janet qui lui passa un bloc de papier et un stylo. Jack écrivit au milieu de la page :

-Un enregistrement ne constitue pas une preuve !

-Vous avez raison, mais nous ne désespérons pas d'obtenir la vidéo qui vous a incriminé.

-Ça ne servira à rien, c'est trop tard, écrivit O'Neill.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça Jack ?

-Parce que je vais mourir avant que l'on puisse rouvrir un procès. Il écrivait vite et le général lisait en même temps.

-Ne dites pas ça Jack. On y arrivera.

-Pouvez vous me le jurer, général ?

Le général hocha la tête. Il ne le pouvait pas, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui donner de faux espoirs.

-Vous voyez bien ! Et il laissa tomber le crayon et le bloc et se retourna contre le mur.

Le général lançait des regards désespérés à Janet, celle-ci lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Docteur, il a pourtant l'air mieux, pourquoi dit-il qu'il va mourir ?

-Mon général, c'est un peu délicat. Il n'a pas d'espoir, il sait qu'il doit retourner dans cette prison, et il ne le veut pas en aucun cas. Il préfère mourir, c'est tout. Vous avez affaire à un homme désespéré. Si vous voulez le sauver il va falloir faire très vite maintenant. Je pense que vous devriez dire au président exactement quel est l'état du colonel, et combien la situation est grave et urgente.

-J'y vais de ce pas docteur. Mais je voudrais envoyer un rapport médical complet avec toutes vos observations. Le président ne se contentera pas de simples mots.

-Entendu général, vous aurez cela dans une heure sur votre bureau.

Bureau ovale, Maison Blanche.

Le président avait accepté d'écouter le général Hammond. Il tenait entre ses mains le volumineux dossier médical de Jack O'Neill. Janet n'avait pas simplement envoyé les résultats et compte rendu des dernières analyses, mais le dossier complet depuis qu'il avait intégré le SGC. Elle avait classé le dossier par date et blessures ou maladies contractées lors de missions sur des planètes. C'était très habile de la part de Janet, car cela rappelait au président que les actions menées par Jack O'Neill et son équipe pour sauver la Terre d'innombrables dangers, avait un prix, et que ce prix il l'avait déjà payé fort cher.

Le président passa une partie de la nuit à lire ce dossier. Il le referma en poussant un soupir et resta un moment sans rien faire. Il réfléchissait. Puis il téléphona au Pentagone, et demanda que la pièce à conviction n° 3 lui soit livrée à l'instant même.

Quelques heures plus tard la k7 était entre les mains du général Hammond.

Cheyenne Mountain.

Hammond la fit aussitôt analyser par les meilleurs spécialistes. L'imitation était tellement parfaite qu'un doute subsistait. La voix pouvait être celle de O'Neill ou d'un excellent imitateur. Pas moyen de le savoir avec certitude. Il soupira. On obtiendrait rien par ce moyen. Le temps pressait, il était acculé, au pied du mur. Pourtant il y avait urgence.

Puis il repensa à la jeune fille qui venait de Ketino, peut-être avait–elle vu quelque chose ? Il fit appeler immédiatement SG1. Exceptionnellement il les reçut dans son bureau.

Il prit la décision de les mettre au courant de la situation. Il savait qu'il désobéissait aux ordres, mais la situation était suffisamment grave pour justifier un tel acte.

Il leur demanda de refermer la porte et de s'asseoir. Ils étaient surpris, le bureau du général était surtout réservé aux entretiens privés.

-Ce que j'ai à vous dire SG1 est strictement confidentiel, mais j'ai pris sur moi la liberté de vous en informer, car la vie de quelqu'un est en jeu. Il s'agit de Jack O'Neill.

-Le colonel dit Sam !

-Il va bien demanda Daniel ?

-Non, justement il ne va pas bien du tout.

Le général entreprit de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé pendant les quatre mois de détention du colonel. Du moins ce qu'il en savait. Quand il leur dit que Jack était à la base, ils bondirent :

-Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir averti plus tôt mon général ?

-Je n'en avais pas le droit, et puis vous venez juste de rentrer il y a deux jours.

-On peut le voir ? Où est-il ?

-Vous le verrez bientôt. Le fait qu'il soit ici, ne change rien à sa situation, il est toujours au secret. Pour le moment je voudrais que vous questionniez la petite Alliana, elle a peut-être vu quelque chose, le jour du faux appel du colonel.

Ce fut Sam qui interrogea Alliana. La jeune fille allait mieux et commençait à se lever. Elle avait repris un peu de poids et des couleurs rosissaient ses joues.

Elle la fit parler de sa vie sur sa planète. C'était une vie difficile, ainsi que Sam le supposait, elle avait travaillé dans les mines, puis s'était enfuie, elle avait été reprise et s'était enfuie encore. Avec elle, d'autres jeunes avaient fait la même chose. Ils vivaient en bandes, volant pour survivre. Mais Alliana du fait de son handicap à la jambe était mal vue des autres, car elle les ralentissait. Ils avaient fini par la prendre en grippe. C'est comme ça qu'ils l'avaient trouvée.

-Tu te rappelles le jour où on est arrivé sur Ketino, la première fois ?

-Oui, je me souviens, vous étiez quatre, il y avait un monsieur très grand avec vous.

-Oui c'est ça dit Sam. Et tu étais où ?

- J'étais dans le village, dit-elle.

-Pendant la soirée aussi ? Marian avait organisé une petite fête pour notre venue, et on avait beaucoup bu. Tu te souviens ? Tu étais où à ce moment là ?

-Dans la même salle que vous, et j'ai tout entendu.

Le cœur de Sam battait plus vite.

-Tu as entendu quoi ?

-Qu'ils voulaient vous faire dormir. Et j'ai entendu Marian dire « la reine sera contente ». C'est tout.

-C'est bien Alliana, tu nous as rendu un grand service.

Sam aussitôt rapporta sa conversation à ses amis et au général Hammond.

-Nous avançons dit celui-ci. Je vais demander au Pentagone, la tenue d'une autre cour martiale, au vu des éléments nouveaux, je vais également lui demander la liberté conditionnelle du colonel.

-On peut le voir maintenant ?

-Non pas encore dit le général d'un ton ferme. Tant que je n'aurai pas l'aval du président, je ne veux prendre aucune initiative qui pourrait nuire à Jack.

Le président fut d'accord, une nouvelle cour martiale se réunirait, et en attendant Jack O'Neill serait mis en liberté surveillée.

A l'instant où il s'apprêtait à descendre pour avertir Jack de cette bonne nouvelle, le téléphone sonna dans son bureau il prit tout de suite la communication. C'était Janet qui l'avertissait que Jack était au plus mal.

Il courut dans les couloirs et ne vit pas le regard surpris des officiers qu'il croisa. Jamais il n'avait trouvé l'ascenseur aussi lent. Il arriva un peu essoufflée dans la cellule, mais trop tard, Jack était en arrêt cardiaque. L'équipe médicale s'affairait autour de lui.

L'infirmière le fit ressortir de la pièce. Il s'assit lourdement et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Janet revint le chercher.

-Il s'en est tiré pour cette fois, mais c'était moins une, dit-elle. J'espère mon général, que vous avez de meilleures nouvelles, parce que la prochaine fois ce sera la bonne.

-J'ai d'excellentes nouvelles, mais je voudrais le dire à lui en premier.

-Entrez mon général, mais pas plus d'une minute.

Jack avait les yeux ouverts, il ne tourna même pas la tête quand le général entra. Celui-ci lui prit la main, et la garda dans la sienne.

-Jack, ça va aller maintenant, tout va bien. On va vous remonter tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Le président vous a accordé la liberté conditionnelle en attendant que la cour martiale se réunisse à nouveau.

Il sentit la main du blessé se détendre, la nouvelle faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de Jack. Il n'y croyait pas trop. Il se sentait très faible, si faible.

Il sentit qu'on le portait sur un chariot, il sentit l'air plus frais du couloir et les vibrations de l'ascenseur, il entendait des voix, plein de voix, on prononçait son nom. Cela formait un brouhaha, mais c'était quelque chose d'agréable, il le sentait.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand il fut installé dans une chambre confortable de l'infirmerie, Janet permit à SG1 d'entrer. Elle leur avait expliqué la situation, ils savaient que le colonel ne parlait plus, mais qu'ils se rassurent, elle pensait que maintenant tout rentrerait dans l'ordre rapidement.

Ils s'installèrent autour du lit, un peu intimidés. Ce fut Sam qui commença :

-Mon colonel, on a plein de choses à vous apprendre.

Ils se relayèrent pour lui faire ce long récit de leur quatre mois d'absence.

Il les écoutait, hochait la tête, ou faisait des mimiques, mais l'atmosphère restait tendue. Ils avaient peur de le fatiguer, et ne se sentaient pas très à l'aise.

Ce fut Daniel qui détendit l'atmosphère :

-Alors, il parait que vous ne pouvez plus parler ? C'est super, vous ne pouvez pas me crier dessus !

-Daniel ! Cria Sam avec un regard affolé.

Mais contrairement à son attente la remarque de Daniel fit rire O'Neill. Il prit son bloc et écrivit :

-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Daniel !

-Vos blagues me manquent O'Neill dit Teal'c d'un air sérieux.

-Je peux vous en écrire si vous voulez !

-Surtout pas fit Daniel. Pour une fois qu'on peut avoir le dernier mot !

A ce moment Janet les poussa dehors :

-Vous fatiguez mon malade, allez oust. Vous reviendrez demain.

O'Neill se rétablissait trop lentement, Janet pensait qu'il lui fallait sortir de l'infirmerie, il avait le droit de rentrer chez lui, mais il lui faudrait revenir une fois par jour à l'infirmerie pour les soins. Du fait de sa liberté conditionnelle c'était possible, il pouvait bénéficier de permission de sortie.

Elle en parla au général.

-Et si Sam, Daniel et Teal'c s'installaient chez lui ? Ce serait très bénéfique, il serait entouré de ses amis, profiterait du soleil, de son jardin, et reprendrait vite des forces. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il n'a pas vu la lumière du jour.

-Il n'a plus besoin de perfusion ? Demanda le général.

-La nuit simplement suffirait. Une infirmière pourrait venir tous les soirs pour les soins.

Le général donna son accord, et c'est debout qu'O' Neill franchit le seuil de sa maison. Daniel et Teal'c le soutenait, car il n'avait aucune force. Quand il se retrouva chez lui, il eut envie d'y croire, et c'était déjà le début de la guérison.

Janet avait été claire :

-Ne le quittez pas d'une semelle, ne le laissez jamais seul. Daniel et Teal'c firent signe qu'ils avaient compris et qu'on pouvait compter sur eux.

A Sam elle recommanda de ne pas le forcer à manger au début, mais que tout reviendrait lentement avec beaucoup de patience.

La cour martiale n'aurait lieu que dans quatre mois. Cela devrait suffire à lui refaire une santé.

Ils s'installèrent dans la maison de Jack. Ses amis l'entouraient et il souriait de plus en plus. Mais il ne parlait toujours pas, ce qui l'énervait au plus au point. Ne pas pouvoir clouer le bec à Daniel et être obligé de supporter ses élucubrations, l'agaçaient parfois. Alors, il allait faire un tour dehors pour se calmer.

Leur sollicitude lui pesait. Un matin en se levant il prit une feuille sur le bloc et la laissa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

-Je vais très bien, ce n'est pas la peine de me le demander, merci.

Quand Daniel vit la phrase, il sourit et la fit voir à ses amis :

-Jack est de retour parmi nous, il commence à râler avant même qu'on ait ouvert la bouche !

Cependant Jack avait parfois des accès de tristesse. La page du bloc restait blanche. Il n'avait plus rien à dire et supportait difficilement la présence des autres. Ses amis s'inquiétaient.

Sam et Daniel allèrent voir le docteur Frazier. Ils se tracassaient et pensaient que s'ils étaient au courant de ce qui était arrivé ils pourraient mieux aider Jack.

-Enfin docteur, ce n'est pas normal qu'on soit dans un pareil état après cinq mois de prison. Qu'il soit déprimé c'est logique, mais pas comme ça !

Janet était un peu gênée, le secret médical l'obligeait à se taire. Elle ne parlait de la santé de Jack qu'au général qui était le supérieur hiérarchique d'O'Neill. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de parler à Sam et Daniel sans l'accord de l'intéressé. Or elle se doutait bien qu'O'Neill ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'elle parle.

-Ecoutez tous les deux. Je vois bien que vous êtes inquiets, mais malheureusement seul Jack peut m'autoriser à parler, et je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse.

-Vous pourriez lui demander dit Daniel, en lui expliquant que ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine, mais que c'est pour mieux le comprendre, car j'avoue que je suis complètement dépassé, et puis j'ai peur de dire des bêtises. D'ailleurs j'en dis sûrement beaucoup, vu le regard assassin qu'il me lance quelquefois.

-D'accord, je vais essayer ce soir. Dit Janet, mais franchement ça m'étonnerait !

Janet était restée à dîner, et l'ambiance était assez légère. Ils évoquaient des souvenirs communs, des missions plutôt drôles, des gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Jack les écoutait et riait avec eux. Mais il mangeait toujours très peu. Janet faisait celle qui ne voyait rien, mais intérieurement se désolait.

Jack partit avant la fin du repas, il alla dehors s'asseoir sur la terrasse, il faisait encore bon en ce mois d'octobre, un bel été indien.

Janet le suivit des yeux, mais fit un signe à Daniel de le laisser.

-J'y vais dit-elle.

-Fatigué, Jack ?

Il hocha la tête. Il écrivit sur son bloc

-Il fait bon, ici, je suis bien.

-Jack commença Janet, vos amis ne comprennent pas. Ils croient que vous avez fait un simple séjour en prison, ne croyez-vous pas qu'ils ont droit à la vérité ?

Janet se fit toute petite sous le regard fulgurant de O'Neill. Si c'était des armes qu'il avait à la place des yeux, pensa t-elle, je serais pulvérisée !

Elle insista tout de même.

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter le jardin, à longues foulées rageuses. Elle le laissa faire et rentra dans la maison.

-Il est furieux, mais il ne m'a pas dit non, laissons-le se calmer.

Une heure plus tard il rentra. Il écrivit quelques mots et les fit voir à Janet : « je suis d'accord »

Elle le rappela comme il partait

-Jack, je dois parler devant vous, il faut que vous sachiez exactement ce que je vais dire.

Il eut un geste d'agacement, grimaça, et resta debout contre le mur, fixant Janet d'un regard sombre.

Janet leur expliqua ce qu'elle savait d'après les blessures qu'elle avait soignées. Il avait eu des fractures des côtes qui s'étaient mal ressoudées, de nombreux hématomes, des blessures profondes aux poignets et aux chevilles. Elle dit aussi qu'il avait cessé de s'alimenter au moins un mois avant que le gardien n'appelle le général Hammond. Elle ajouta qu'il souffrait d'aphasie post traumatique, due sans doute à une accumulation de souffrances.

Janet sentit comme une lueur dans le regard de Jack, on aurait dit du soulagement. Elle était surprise, mais ne dit rien. Il y avait sûrement autre chose qui s'était passé dans cette prison, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le saurait jamais.

Jack s'approcha de la fenêtre et posa son front brûlant sur la vitre. Sam se leva et s'approcha de lui, elle lui toucha l'épaule. Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle trembla un peu sous ce regard, il était dur et la mettait au défi de dire quelque chose. Elle lui ouvrit simplement les bras sans un seul mot. Il lui avait tant donné souvent de sa force dans le passé qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui à ce moment-là.

Elle se serra contre lui en murmurant son nom. Il referma ses bras sur ses épaules, l'espace d'un instant.

Les semaines passaient et l'heure de la révision du procès approchait. Jack était de plus en plus nerveux. Il envoyait balader ses amis à grand renfort de gestes.

Le général Hammond venait souvent le voir, il lui avait demandé un rapport sur ce qui s'était passé dans la prison. Jack avait refusé tout net.

-Je ne suis plus militaire, vous ne pouvez pas me l'imposer avait–il écrit.

Mais le général avait insisté

-Vous savez Jack, une telle prison doit être fermée et ses gardiens condamnés. Ce n'est pas tant pour vous que je vous demande ça, mais pour qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus. C'est une honte pour notre pays.

-Je comprends, général je vais réfléchir écrivit-il sur son bloc.

-Et puis ça ne vous fera pas de mal d'écrire tout ça noir sur blanc.

La cour martiale se réunit le 8 janvier. Elle ne mit qu'une demi-journée pour innocenter O'Neill, malgré le doute sur l'enregistrement qui avait tout déclenché. Mais la voix rauque sur la bande qu'avait faite Daniel, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un Goa'uld. Le piège était décrit en entier de façon détaillée. La seule chose qui manquait fut apportée par le témoignage d'Alliana. Malgré son jeune âge elle fut appelée à la barre et raconta ce qu'elle avait entendu ce soir là. Que Marian s'était vanté de les avoir drogués, pour qu'il puisse tranquillement avoir son entretien avec le général Hammond. La facilité avec laquelle Bastet avait pu obtenir tous les codes de la base était terrifiante. L'avancée technologique des Go'aulds était bien supérieure à celle des humains.

Dans l'après-midi, devait avoir lieu la cérémonie de réhabilitation. Le général Hammond avait insisté pour qu'elle ait lieu le jour même avec toute la solennité qu'avait eu celle du déshonneur. Le chef des armées aurait voulu faire cela très vite en privée, il devait repartir rapidement à Washington. Le général Hammond avait été très ferme et avait indiqué au général Green que la base disposait d'excellents téléphones, et qu'il mettait son bureau à sa disposition, pour remettre tous ses rendez-vous.

-Nous devons bien ça à Jack O'Neill, avait–il ajouté.

Dans la grande salle l'ambiance était solennelle, tous avaient en mémoire la tragédie du printemps dernier et avaient à cœur de la faire oublier.

Le général Green imposa le silence. A ce moment Jack O'Neill pénétra dans la salle. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon bleu marine, chemise d'uniforme sans cravate, et d'une veste bleue unie.

Il s'avança devant l'estrade et le général Green l'accueillit en souriant et lui tendit la main. O'Neill ne la prit pas. Green observa un instant le visage de l'homme et le trouva très changé. L'épreuve l'avait marqué profondément. Il estima à juste titre que le général Hammond avait eu raison d'exiger une cérémonie en publique.

Avec les formules d'usage le général Green remit à O'Neill ses plaques le rendant du même coup à la vie militaire, il lui passa la chaîne autour du cou, puis il fixa sur les épaulettes de la veste, les aigles aux ailes d'argent, insignes de son grade de colonel retrouvé, puis sur la poitrine il remit les décorations.

La salle applaudit à tout rompre, il eut droit à une standing ovation.

O'Neill était beaucoup plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il regarda vers ses amis et ne vit que des visages souriants. Puis il fit un geste de la main et monta sur l'estrade.

Il avait préparé une feuille qu'il tendit au général Green pour qu'il la lise :

-Je remercie tous ceux qui ont toujours cru en moi pendant cette épreuve, le général Hammond, le major Samantha Carter, le docteur Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, le docteur Janet Frazier et le personnel de l'infirmerie sans qui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, et toutes les personnes de cette base, qui sans exception m'ont apporté leur soutien.

C'était signé : colonel Jack O'Neill. Le mot colonel était en majuscule et souligné deux fois. Le général Green se rendit compte à ce moment là combien cet homme avait souffert. Le regard des deux hommes s'accrocha, le général lut dans celui du colonel qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Le général Green lui présenta des excuses, au nom de tout l'état major.

Le soldat Marshall ne savait plus où se mettre. Il s'approcha du colonel et le salua de façon très réglementaire. Celui-ci répondit à son salut.

-Mon colonel, je voulais vous demander pardon. Mais j'étais obligé…

O'Neill écrivit :

-Vous n'avez fait qu'obéir aux ordres, soldat. Je ne vous en veux pas.

Et il lui tendit la main en souriant, le soldat était tout ému.

Curieusement c'est le geste du simple soldat qui toucha le plus O'Neill au cours de cette journée. Sa sincérité était manifeste, sa joie et son soulagement aussi.

Il ne retrouva pas la parole tout de suite.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il posa sur le bureau de Hammond son rapport. Ce n'était pas un rapport militaire, mais plutôt un récit. Un déballage en fait de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas exprimé, de tout ce qu'il s'était interdit d'exprimer. Il y avait là de quoi faire éclater un scandale sur l'état de certaines prisons et des pratiques odieuses qui y étaient faites.

Le général Hammond était satisfait. Il envoya le rapport au président. Une commission d'enquête fut mise en place aussitôt et qui rendit bien vite des conclusions accablantes. La prison fut fermée et les tortionnaires traduits devant leurs juges.

A partir de ce moment là, l'état de Jack s'améliora rapidement.

Pendant toute cette période, depuis le retour de SG1 de la planète Ketino, le général Hammond avait suspendu toutes les missions. Il fallait tout réorganiser, purger le système de tous les mouchards. On installa des super ordinateurs encore plus puissants et les meilleurs spécialistes en informatique de l'armée furent mis sur ce travail sous les ordres du major Carter.

La lutte contre Bastet n'était pas finie, elle ne faisait que commencer. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

A suivre …

34


	2. Chapter 2

Aurélia

Fic 28

Juin 2004

**Saison** : la 7

**Genre** : Aventure

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Stargate ne sont pas à moi…

**Avertissement de l'auteur**. J'ai pris l'habitude de reprendre des personnages ou des évènements qui se passent dans d'autres de mes fics. Cela fait une sorte de continuité. Quand je parle de Kali, de Jessica Paris, ou de Carolina French ce n'est pas dans la série mais dans mes histoires précédentes. (Tout était calme dans la base, 47 heures pour mourir, Pourras-tu me pardonner ? Cet espoir qui ne veut pas mourir)

**Résumé** : Cette fic fait suite à Cellule 19, et raconte la lutte contre Bastet.

**Classification** : Accord parentale souhaitable

POUVOIR TOUT RECOMMENCER

Bastet rentra dans son palais. Elle était furieuse, ces terriens étaient beaucoup plus forts qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Et pourtant elle aurait du s'en douter.

Quand elle pouvait plonger au cœur des systèmes informatiques de la base, elle avait appris tant de choses sur le SGC. Elle avait eu accès à tous les rapports de missions, aucun code ne pouvait lui résister. Elle s'était plongée avec délectation dans toutes les informations secrètes de la base. Elle avait su toutes les victoires des équipes SG, mais elle avait lu avec rage et fureur comment ils avaient vaincu tant de grands maîtres.

Elle aurait du se douter que cette rencontre avec le SGC s'achèverait par une défaite. Et pourtant elle avait eu tant d'atouts dans sa main. Un plan diabolique qu'elle avait imaginé en consultant les archives de la base. Elle avait découvert que la base avait des ennemis non seulement dans toute la galaxie, mais sur son propre sol. Le NID avec sa branche pourrie, le sénateur Kinsey, et d'autres encore vouaient le SGC aux gémonies. Faire exploser un village sur Ketino, par des explosifs venus de la Terre, quelle merveilleuse idée elle avait eu. Le colonel O'Neill s'était retrouvé enfermé, dans une sinistre prison, dont elle pouvait contrôler le directeur, par des complicités sur place. Elle avait pensé à tort qu'O'Neill soumis à la torture et aux privations ne survivrait pas. Elle s'était lourdement trompée. Elle n'avait pas prévu la ténacité du major, de Daniel Jackson et du sholv'a. Par un tour de force, ils avaient réussi à innocenter leur chef, celui-ci était sorti de sa prison. Elle avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'il avait perdu l'usage de la parole. Comme quoi, il n'était pas invincible.

Arrivée à ce point de ses réflexions Bastet s'arrêta de marcher en long et en large, et appela d'une voix rauque et forte :

-Alicia !

Sa jeune esclave parut aussitôt, et se prosterna devant sa déesse.

-Est-ce que Tarant est arrivé ?

-Oui ma reine, il attend.

-Fais-le entrer !

Alicia disparut aussitôt et revint avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux gris épais et au regard rusé.

Il s'inclina devant Bastet, mais très légèrement, juste par politesse. La reine s'en aperçut et ragea intérieurement.

Tarant était un Goa'uld, son rôle principal auprès de Bastet était de s'infiltrer auprès de la Tok'ra. Bastet avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle avait plusieurs ennemis qu'il ne fallait pas négliger. La Tau'ri, les autres grands maîtres Goa'ulds, et la Tok'ra, sans ordre de priorité. Bastet ne souhaitait pas attaquer sur tous les fronts, elle n'en avait pas la possibilité. Certains grands maîtres étaient trop forts pour elle à l'heure actuelle, mais la Tok'ra était affaiblie, leur nombre diminuait sans cesse, c'était le moment de leur porter un coup fatal. L'infiltration de Tarant leur avait déjà fait beaucoup de tort, puisque de nombreux Tok'ra étaient morts.

La Tau'ri était affaiblie. Le chef de SG1 n'étant pas encore tout à fait rétabli. C'était le moment de leur porter un grand coup. Elle avait su avant les changements dans les ordinateurs de la base, qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention de baisser les bras.

Maintenant tout contact était coupé avec la base. Mais cela ne la tracassait pas beaucoup, elle avait plus d'une arme à sa disposition, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour rétablir le contact. Sa chère amie Kali avait encore des trouvailles dans les profondeurs de son palais, qu'elle s'était empressée d'annexer dès qu'elle avait appris la mort de celle-ci. Elle régnait maintenant sur une dizaine de planètes et prenait grand plaisir à voyager dans toute la galaxie, admirer ses biens, palais et population. Elle possédait plusieurs mines de naquada sur toutes ces planètes. Elle en avait besoin de plus en plus, elle faisait construire d'autres vaisseaux et son armée de jaffas augmentait régulièrement.

Malgré l'échec momentané contre la Terre, elle était assez satisfaite de la tournure des évènements.

-Quelles nouvelles Tarant ?

-Plusieurs Tok'ra sont morts, j'ai réussi à les envoyer sur de fausses pistes, ils ont perdu plusieurs membres importants de leur grand conseil.

-Selmac-Carter ?

-Non ma reine, il a échappé de peu à la mort. Il reste notre priorité. Lui disparu, beaucoup de choses devraient changer chez les Tok'ra et du même coup sur la Tau'ri.

-Bien, il faut intensifier la lutte contre les Tok'ra. Des nouvelles de la Terre ?

-J'ai appris que O'Neill avait été innocenté de la destruction du village.

-Oui, je sais râla Bastet, as-tu d'autres nouvelles plus intéressantes ?

-Non, ma reine, j'ai perdu contact avec les Tauris, je crois que l'espion que nous avions là bas, a été découvert.

-Tant pis dit Bastet. De toute façon, ce plan ne nous sert plus à rien, J'ai voulu détruire le SGC, c'est raté, il faudra trouver autre chose.

Tarant regardait la reine sans un mot. Il la servait depuis très longtemps, et lui était tout dévoué, en apparence seulement, car il avait ses propres ambitions qu'il comptait bien satisfaire un jour ou l'autre.

-Ma reine, je suis sûr que tu as un autre plan pour détruire ces Tau'ris si insolents !

Elle le regarda comme pour jauger sa loyauté.

-Naturellement et je les vaincrai. Mais Tarant, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? Je prépare de grandes choses et si tu me sers bien, tu auras une place importante dans mon plan.

Tarant s'inclina servilement :

-Ma reine, je te suis tout dévoué.

-Comment va le colonel O'Neill, docteur ? Dit Hammond en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie.

-Il va bien sur le plan physique, mon général. Ses blessures sont en voie de cicatrisation, et il peut retourner au gymnase se refaire une musculature, ou se faire battre à la boxe par Teal'c ! Tout va bien.

Hammond regardait Janet avec un air qu'elle connaissait bien, quand le général voulait savoir quelque chose et qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

-Docteur, vous avez dit sur le plan physique ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui général, il a encore un peu de mal à parler, bien que cela s'améliore de jour en jour. Sur le plan émotionnel, je suis moins sûre que tout aille pour le mieux. Il n'aime pas parler de lui, vous savez.

-Oui, je sais, mais je veux qu'il consulte un psychiatre de la base. Vous le lui avez dit ?

-Oui, mon général, dit Janet embarrassée

-Et que vous a t-il répondu ?

-Heu…

-Docteur ?

-Il m'a dit que je pouvais aller me … Janet s'interrompit en rougissant, et d'autres mots assez grossiers !

Le général garda son calme, mais sa voix était dure quand il reprit la parole :

-Et vous dites qu'il n'a pas encore retrouvé la parole entièrement ? Je n'ose imaginer ce que ce serait ! Envoyez-le-moi dès que vous le verrez.

-Justement je le vois dans une heure.

Janet n'était pas mécontente qu' O'Neill se prenne un savon par le général. Il la remerciait bien mal de toutes les heures qu'elle avait passées à son chevet, pour le sauver de la mort. Elle lui trouvait la mémoire bien ingrate.

O'Neill frappa à la porte du général Hammond une heure plus tard. Janet l'avait envoyé tout de suite trouver le général. Il n'avait pas compris le petit sourire satisfait de Janet.

-Vous m'avez demandé mon général ? Dit O'Neill en entrant.

-Asseyez-vous colonel.

Le général soupira :

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous ?

-Mon général ? Dit O'Neill, surpris.

-Il parait que vous ne voulez pas aller voir le psychiatre ?

-Non, c'est inutile ! Grogna Jack.

-Colonel, ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger. Le docteur Frazier pense avec juste raison que ce serait bon pour vous. D'ailleurs si j'ai bien compris vous avez été grossier avec elle ?

-C'est vrai que je me suis un peu énervé, je le regrette.

- Enervé ! Vous avez été odieux ! Mais c'est à elle qu'il faut dire cela, colonel.

-Je vais aller lui faire mes excuses, mon général.

-Bien, rompez maintenant, vous ne repartirez pas en mission tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée. Allez immédiatement à l'infirmerie, prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Audrey Thomson.

-A vos ordres, dit O'Neill d'un air sombre, pensant que prendre rendez-vous ne l'engageait pas à grand-chose.

Mais le général connaissait parfaitement son bonhomme et il ajouta d'un air sévère :

-Je m'assurerais personnellement que vous suivez bien votre thérapie.

O'Neill prit un air dépité, et le général se retint de sourire, le colonel était vraiment comme un enfant parfois, et si prévisible !

O'Neill répéta :

-A vos ordres mon général !

-Major dit le général Hammond, en s'adressant à Sam, avez-vous fini d'installer le nouveau matériel informatique ?

-Oui mon général. Tout est en place. Nous avons renforcé tous les systèmes de protections, et changer les procédures. Un intrus aura maintenant beaucoup plus de mal à s'introduire dans le système.

Le briefing venait de commencer. Autour de la table il y avait en plus du général, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c.

-J'ai des raisons de croire poursuivit Hammond, que Bastet ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Nous avons eu des nouvelles de la Tok'ra, elle vient de lancer une offensive et son traître Tarant a heureusement été démasqué avant qu'il ait pu faire plus de dégâts.

-Comment allons-nous procéder demanda Daniel ? Elle nous connaît maintenant, et nous ne pourrons pas agir ouvertement.

-La Tok'ra a un espion dans les rangs de Bastet, qui lui, n'a pas été découvert. Il prépare le terrain pour nous. Bastet s'est allié avec Shou qui lui ne vous connaît pas. Vous pourrez donc vous infiltrer dans la suite de ce Goa'uld.

-A quel titre mon général ?

-Shou recherche des ingénieurs pour construire un système d'irrigation pour sa nouvelle planète. Vous serez ces ingénieurs.

-Mais on n'y connaît rien en canalisation !

-Vous serez briefés avant de partir, un ingénieur, un vrai celui-là vous donnera quelques cours, juste assez pour faire illusion quelques jours.

-Mais quelle sera notre réelle mission, mon général ?

-Obtenir le plus de renseignements possible sur cette alliance entre Shou et Bastet, naturellement le but final est de détruire cette alliance.

-Il y a quand même un problème mon général dit Sam, pourquoi Shou recherche t-il des humains ? Pas un terrien ne voudrait aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Vous ne seriez pas des terriens mais des humains natifs d'une des planètes de Shou : Almadon. A ce titre vous serez recrutés tout naturellement.

Docteur Jackson, pouvez-vous nous parler de cette planète.

-Bien, Général.

Daniel montra des images d'une planète au climat désertique.

-Elle est relativement proche de son soleil et la température avoisine les 30 degrés centigrades tout au long de l'année. Il y peu de différences entre l'hiver et l'été, celui-ci est davantage pluvieux. Le climat ressemble à celui de la mousson sur Terre.

-Et la population ? Demanda Sam :

-J'y arrive. Les habitants sont assez peu nombreux répartis dans plusieurs villes et villages. Il y a plusieurs races qui cohabitent à peu près à égalité, des blancs et des noirs. Nous pourrons donc passer inaperçus.

-Et sur le plan de la civilisation docteur Jackson ? Demanda Hammond.

-De la technologie, général Hammond ?

-Oui.

-C'est une planète plutôt agricole. Mais il y a tout de même quelques industries, surtout celles créées par les Goa'ulds pour leur profit. Comme des sites du retraitement du naquada, ou des usines de fabrication vaisseaux.

-Vous avez devant vous un dossier complet contenant votre nouvelle identité. Reprit Hammond, je vous laisse une semaine pour vous imprégner de vos nouvelles personnalités, et prendre des cours de physique hydraulique.

Sur la table il n'y avait que trois dossiers.

-Mon général, le colonel O'Neill ne vient pas avec nous ?

-Non major, il n'a pas encore été déclaré apte au service par le docteur Frazier.

-Il ne va pas bien ? S'inquiéta Sam.

-Il lui reste encore quelques petites choses à faire avant de pouvoir repartir en mission, expliqua le général.

-Les entretiens psychologiques, souffla Daniel à Sam qui eut un large sourire :

-Oh ! Il ne doit pas être ravi !

-Vous pouvez disposer dit le général en se levant. Vous avez du pain sur la planche.

Planète inconnue

Le petit groupe de personnes à la tête de laquelle se trouvait une très belle jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et vêtue très simplement d'une jupe à fleurs et d'un chemisier blanc, se dirigeait vers un temple situé dans les ruines de Lekos. C'était une région désertique et la chaleur d'un soleil rouge pesait comme du plomb au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au bout d'une heure de marche ils atteignirent la cité ancienne. La jeune femme se dirigea sans hésiter vers une immense salle à ciel ouvert et s'arrêta devant une arche de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut.

-Nous y sommes dit-elle. Vous avez tous bien reçu vos consignes ?

Il y avait là trois familles, composées chacune d'elle du père de la mère et de plusieurs enfants.

-Oui ma reine nous avons bien compris dit Andrew qui paraissait être l'homme le plus âgé.

Bastet sourit et virevolta sur elle-même entraînant dans ce léger tourbillon les pans de sa jupe fleurie, un sourire éclairait son visage qui aurait pu paraître angélique à cet instant, si ses yeux ne s'étaient mis à flamboyer. Elle tenait dans les mains un dispositif Goa'uld, qu'elle commença à actionner. Le portail s'éclaira, et entre les arches se mit à défiler l'histoire de la Terre. Elle limita sa recherche aux Etats Unis et passa rapidement la première moitié du vingtième siècle et s'arrêta à la fin de la deuxième guerre mondiale, le mouvement des images se ralentit, elle parcourut différents lieux et s'arrêta dans un petit village du nouveau Mexique

-Voici le lieu, Roswell, la date, premier juillet 1947, 23 heures.

En disant ces mots elle bloqua l'appareil et l'image se figea. Puis elle leur rappela leur mission :

-Vous ferez votre vie dans ce pays, Andrew vous habiterez Minneapolis, Sebastian vous vous établirez à Colorado Springs, et vous Josué à New York. Vous rejoindrez le lieu de votre nouvelle habitation par vos propres moyens. Vous irez vous fondre dans le flot des émigrés de Ellis Island et vous demanderez la nationalité américaine. Pour moi le temps ne compte pas, pour vous il passera tout naturellement, vous vieillirez dans ce pays, vos enfants y grandiront, mais n'oubliez jamais votre avez chacun une date à retenir et une seule mission. Josué pour vous c'est le 13 juin 1974, Andrew le 17 juillet 1975, et vous Sebastian le 23 mars 1981. Vous n'avez qu'une seule chose à faire, ne la ratez pas. Bien que je ne reste pas avec vous, vous avez bien compris n'est-ce pas, que de ce portail, je peux surveiller la réussite de vos missions. Naturellement cette ligne du temps est protégée, et ne peut être changée que par vous. Je ne peux pas interférer dans vos missions, mais si vous les ratez, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance pour vous, est-ce que j'ai été assez claire ? Comme vous n'appartenez pas à ce monde, je vous détruirai.

-Oui ma reine.

-Vous pouvez aller maintenant.

Les hommes, les femmes et les enfants chargés d'une redoutable mission pour leur déesse, s'inclinèrent profondément devant elle, et commencèrent à passer la porte. Elle les vit de l'autre côté du miroir temporel, et les regarda s'éloigner.

Puis elle passa son arme de poing sur le dispositif, et bloqua cette ligne du temps. Elle–même ne pourrait rien changer à cette histoire, il le fallait pour éviter de répandre le chaos sur la Terre.

Dans cette nuit très agitée du 1er juillet, où des astronomes amateurs virent des soucoupes volantes un peu partout dans le ciel, des petits hommes verts et autres visions plus ou moins farfelues, qui irait faire attention à un groupe de personnes, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, surgis de nulle part dans un éclat brillant, perdus sur cette terre désertique, venant d'une autre planète, un peu désorientés, et portant dans leurs bagages des instruments de communication et des armes totalement inconnues sur Terre.

Ils se séparèrent dès leur arrivée. Les adieux furent un peu difficiles, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, leurs enfants étaient amis, mais ils ne devaient jamais se revoir. Chacun avait sa propre mission dont ils connaissaient les moindres détails.

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, des larmes coulaient, mais pour leur reine, ils étaient prêts à tout.

Sur un dernier signe de la main, ils prirent des routes différentes. Un seul chemin, Ellis Island. Mais là-bas, ils ne se connaîtraient plus. Leur route serait semée d'embûches, il leur faudrait prendre une barque pour atteindre l'île, et se mêler au flot des émigrés venant d'Europe. Ils avaient tout leur temps, puisque la première mission n'était prévue que dans 27 ans. Ils seraient déjà établis depuis longtemps et ce serait à leurs enfants d'accomplir et de réaliser le rêve de leur déesse.

De nos jours Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

O'Neill arriva à son rendez-vous, il n'avait pas très bien dormi et fait des rêves étranges. Le docteur Audrey Thomson l'attendait. C'était une femme d'âge moyen, grande et mince. Elle posa sur O'Neill un regard calme et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle ne souriait pas.

Plongée dans le dossier médical du colonel, elle le fit attendre un long moment, et de temps à autres elle jetait un regard sur son futur patient. Il était assis, très calme en apparence, mais le docteur Thomson ne s'y trompa, certains signes lui étaient familiers, un regard qui ne se fixait pas, des mains crispées, le front légèrement luisant de sueur. Le colonel était très mal à l'aise, elle le voyait.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là colonel ?

La question le surprit :

-Heu… le général Hammond…

Elle le coupa :

-Vous venez, parce qu'on vous l'a demandé, n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix était sèche et elle parlait vite comme si elle était pressée.

-Oui, dit-il surpris, en croisant son regard. Elle avait un regard bleu, très clair qui ne reflétait pas grand-chose.

-Vous venez contraint et forcé ?

-Oui, j'obéis aux ordres du général.

-En ce cas je ne peux rien pour vous, vous pouvez disposer.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna t-il, je peux partir ?

-Je viens de vous le dire colonel ! Cependant si vous voulez revenir de votre plein gré je vous recevrais bien volontiers.

« Compte là-dessus pensa t-il. »

-Au revoir Colonel.

-Au revoir Docteur.

Il se retrouva dans le couloir, assez satisfait. Il avait obéi au général, et si le docteur ne voulait pas qu'il reste, il n'allait pas lui faire changer d'avis. Finalement, plutôt sympa la psy !

Le cours de physique sur les fluides, l'hydraulique, et autres matières nécessaires à la formation d'un bon ingénieur, se passait très bien pour Sam. Elle connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses et cela ne constituait en somme qu'une remise à niveaux.

Pour Daniel et Teal'c c'était une autre histoire. C'était pour eux des notions qui leur étaient étrangères. Mais ce serait Sam l'ingénieur en chef, et eux seulement ses aides de camp. Dans ce rôle là ils pensaient pouvoir se débrouiller.

Ils étaient prêts à partir. Ils avaient étudié à fond leur nouvelle identité. Sam était devenue Anna, Daniel serait Anton et Teal'c, Murray.

Le colonel n'était pas là. Un peu plus tôt il avait demandé au général Hammond de partir en mission avec son équipe.

-Puisque le docteur Thomson ne veut pas de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais ici mon général ?

Le général l'avait regardé d'un air surpris :

-Etes-vous sûr colonel, d'avoir bien compris ce que voulait dire le docteur Thomson ?

-Oui, elle m'a mis dehors, c'est clair ?

-Jack, ne faites pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Le docteur Thomson attend seulement que vous vous décidiez à venir de vous-même sans qu'on vous l'ordonne.

-Elle peut toujours attendre longtemps !

Le général soupira, décidément quand O'Neill ne voulait pas comprendre…

-C'est très dommage pour vous colonel ! Parce que vous ne retournerez pas en mission avant.

O'Neill était stupéfait :

-Pardon ? Mon général ?

-Colonel, je vais vous expliquer, parce que c'est vous. Durant les quelques mois qui se sont écoulés, vous avez beaucoup souffert, vous avez été victime d'une injustice, votre état s'en ressent. Le docteur Frazier a été claire sur ce point, vous devez consulter. Maintenant si le docteur Thomson ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez prendre quelqu'un d'autre !

Jack était devenu très pâle. Il était pris au piège, s'il voulait repartir en mission, il lui faudrait bien affronter ces redoutables entretiens qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Il avait horreur de revenir sur des évènements passés surtout quand ils étaient si douloureux.

Il était au pied du mur. Il réfléchit rapidement :

-Jessica Paris mon général. J'irai voir Jessica, je m'entends bien avec elle, je crois qu'elle pourra me comprendre, et puis nous avons un passé commun.

-Entendu colonel. Je suis d'accord.

Chevron trois enclenché.

Le colonel pénétra dans la salle d'embarquement et vit son équipe prête au départ.

-Ah Jack vous êtes venus nous souhaiter bonne chance

-Oui Daniel, occupez-vous bien de Bastet.

-Pas Daniel, Jack, moi c'est Anton ingénieur de sa majesté : Shou.

-Quoi ?

-Et vous avez devant vous mon colonel, Anna, ingénieur en chef de Shou. Dit Sam.

-Laissez-moi deviner dit O'Neill en se tournant vers Teal'c, vous, vous êtes Murray ?

-Absolument O'Neill, dit Teal'c en réajustant son bonnet de laine sur sa tête.

Chevron 7 enclenché

Après le tourbillon quantique, tous les trois passèrent le vortex après un dernier signe de la main en direction du colonel, qui poussant un gros soupir se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Ils avaient prévu d'arriver de nuit, pour passer inaperçus. Ils ne se rendraient pas directement sur Almadon, mais passeraient par plusieurs planètes pour brouiller les pistes. Ils avaient revêtu la tenue des habitants de la planète, un sarouel, une tunique blanche et un turban, vêtements adaptés au climat chaud et sec.

Dès leur arrivée ils se présentèrent au palais de Shou. Ils se nommèrent et furent aussitôt conduits devant le premier conseiller de Shou, un goa'uld redoutable qui savait se faire obéir. Comme la coutume le voulait ils se prosternèrent et posèrent leur front dans la poussière.

Le jaffa les présenta aussitôt à Tonin.

-Conseiller je vous présente Anna qui dirigera les travaux du barrage et Anton et Murray qui doivent l'aider dans sa tâche.

Tonin jeta à peine un regard sur eux et parla au-dessus de leur tête.

-Vous répondrez de votre mission sur votre vie. Sur ses mots il fit un geste du bras. Aussitôt le jaffa les fit sortir et les emmena dans une autre pièce du palais et les y laissa.

-Quel accueil dit Daniel ! Il ne nous a même pas regardé.

-C'est aussi bien dit Sam.

-Que faisons-nous major ? Demanda Teal'c.

-Il faut attendre qu'on nous conduise sur notre lieu de travail.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps, une femme de petite taille aux cheveux bruns coupés très court, pénétra dans la salle. Ses yeux brillaient et de sa voix rauque elle dit :

-Vous êtes Anna, Anton et Murray ? Suivez-moi. Et sans attendre de réponse elle les fit sortir dehors. Elle marchait légèrement en retrait.

-Je suis Mina, de la Tok'ra, leur souffla t-elle, votre guide pour cette mission. Officiellement je surveille les travaux de construction du barrage. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir souvent. Vous vivrez au palais, avec les autres techniciens.

Ils arrivèrent devant le chantier qui n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du palais. Les travaux étaient commencés, mais ils avaient été interrompus pour une raison que Mina ne connaissait pas.

-Votre réel but est de faire parler Shou sur son alliance avec Bastet.

-Mais interrompit Daniel, je ne vois pas comment on va faire, en travaillant ici, on ne verra pas Shou !

Mina se permit un léger sourire :

-Mais je viens de vous dire que vous habiterez au palais ! Vous verrez Shou tous les jours. Ah, j'oubliais, le Dieu n'aime pas les femmes en tenue d'homme. Ce soir vous serez invités à la table du Dieu, il a l'habitude de bien traiter ses ingénieurs. Vous trouverez des tenues préparées pour l'occasion.

Sam fronça les sourcils :

-Mina, si j'ai bien compris vous voulez me faire jouer un rôle un peu particulier auprès de Shou ?

-Vous êtes intelligente Anna, vous en sortirez très bien !

Sam était furieuse :

-Il n'avait pas été question de ça du tout ! Elle se tourna vers ses amis qui la regardaient d'un air malicieux :

-Vous, vous étiez au courant !

-Pas du tout dit Daniel, mais à la réflexion, je ne suis pas surpris, il parait que Shou est très séduisant !

-Oh vous alors ! Et Vous ne dites rien ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Teal'c,

-J'ai confiance en vous major Carter, vous vous en tirerez très bien.

Sam se sentait trahie et lâchée par ses amis. Mais à la réflexion elle se dit que faire semblant de séduire un homme ne devrait pas être trop difficile, il lui suffirait de savoir s'arrêter à temps. Elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et sourit à ses amis.

-Bon et si maintenant on travaillait sur ce barrage ! Dit-elle.

La journée avait été épuisante. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à travailler dehors sous un tel soleil. Le soir ils étaient fatigués et avaient pris des coups de soleil sur le visage. Une corne retentit dans la soirée juste avant la nuit cela marquait la fin du travail pour les ouvriers. Shou n'était pas un homme pressé, le barrage était commencé depuis longtemps, mais il n'utilisait pas des moyens modernes, seulement un nombre considérable d'esclaves. Une main d'œuvre sans cesse renouvelable. Ils passaient leur temps à creuser un trou gigantesque qui recevrait bientôt les eaux de la rivière, un petit torrent sauvage, qui deviendrait le plus grand barrage de la planète.

Mina les attendait à leur entrée dans le palais, quand elle les vit, elle parut mécontente :

-Non, ça ne va pas du tout, dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Sam.

-Vous avez pris des coups de soleil et vous n'avez pas bonne mine. Vous avez l'air épuisé.

-Pour être épuisés, on l'est dit Daniel en se laissant tomber sur un siège. On pourrait peut-être se changer, prendre un bain par exemple. Toute cette poussière … dit-il en montrant ses vêtements qui avaient pris une teinte ocre.

Mina prit les choses en main.

-Vous deux dit-elle à Daniel et à Teal'c vous traversez les salles et dans la troisième vous retrouvez les techniciens qui travaillent avec vous. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour vous rafraîchir et vous changer. Vous pourrez aussi vous restaurer.

-Mais s'étonna Daniel je croyais que nous étions invités ce soir ?

Mina eut un petit rire :

-Pas vous, elle, dit-elle en pointant un doigt vers Sam qui prit un air outré.

-Vous êtes folle, je ne vais pas aller dîner seule avec Shou.

Au même instant Shou arriva et Mina escamota rapidement Sam, le dieu ne devait la voir que dans l'éclat naturel de sa beauté. Mina s'en voulait un peu d'avoir à jouer un rôle qui s'apparentait à s'y méprendre à celui d'une mère maquerelle, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Shou n'avait accepté ces ingénieurs que parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait une très belle femme parmi eux. Mina avait su lui présenter la beauté de Sam. Maintenant il y avait du travail à restaurer cette beauté un peu abîmée par le rude travail dans la fournaise du chantier.

Elle conduisit Sam à travers le palais dans une immense pièce où elle put se détendre dans l'eau fraîche et parfumé d'un bassin qui en occupait le centre. Elle y resta un long moment. Mina l'aida à se laver les cheveux, et regretta qu'ils ne soient pas plus longs.

-Shou adore les femmes aux cheveux longs dit –elle comme avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

-Il faudra qu'il se contente des miens répondit Sam sèchement.

-Vous avez l'air fâchée, dit Mina avec un soupçon d'étonnement dans la voix.

-Et ça vous surprend ? Dit Sam avec hauteur. C'est vrai qu'avec vous, les Tok'ras, on n'a jamais les détails d'une mission avant de s'y engager ! C'est curieux, mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me donner ces détails avant le départ.

Mina préféra ne pas répondre, elle ne comprenait pas ces Tau'ris qui faisait la fine bouche pour des détails insignifiants. Une mission pour être menée à bien demandait des sacrifices ! Si Sam avait accepté la mission, elle devait être prête à tout.

Une heure plus tard, Sam vêtue d'une longue robe bleue qui mettait en valeur ses yeux, fit son apparition dans la grande salle à manger où le dieu Shou s'apprêtait à dîner.

Celui-ci se leva à l'apparition de la jeune femme, elle était vraiment belle, Mina l'avait parée à la perfection de bijoux aussi beaux que discrets.

Sam se prosterna dans une profonde révérence, mais le dieu ne lui laissa pas le temps de la finir, il lui prit la main, et comme elle baissait les yeux, il lui leva le menton d'un doigt ferme. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Shou était un homme encore jeune, d'une quarantaine d'années peut-être, il était brun, de peau et de cheveux, et son regard vert brûla d'un éclat particulier quand il plongea dans les yeux de Sam.

Daniel avait raison, cet homme-là était séduisant, se dit Sam. Il la fit asseoir en face d'elle. Une petite table était dressée pour deux personnes, le couvert soigné et des fleurs odorantes garnissaient la table.

Shou parlait avec une voix normale, il ne portait pas d'arme de poing et ne faisait pas briller ses yeux. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un Goa'uld.

Une jeune esclave faisait le service avec toute la discrétion voulue. Shou lui parlait avec gentillesse. Sam se détendait un peu, elle avait craint d'aborder un tyran, elle se trouvait devant un homme affable, qui était très cultivé, et pouvait aborder toute sorte de domaine. Il la fit parler de son métier d'ingénieur. Sam bénit les quelques cours de formation qu'elle avait eu à la base avant son départ. Cela lui permit de ne pas dire trop de sottises du moins elle l'espérait.

Après quelques verres de vin, elle se sentait plus détendue, et rit sans trop savoir pourquoi aux quelques plaisanteries qu'il lui disait. Elle se sentait bien, il faisait bon dans le palais, qui était protégé des ardeurs du soleil.

Elle osa aborder le sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur :

-Quand j'observe le ciel, j'aime regarder les étoiles et les planètes lui avait-elle dit vers la fin du repas.

-Moi aussi j'aime regarder le ciel, voulez-vous que nous le regardions ensemble dit Shou, je possède un puissant télescope.

-Avec joie dit Sam.

Shou la conduisit sur le toit du palais et l'invita à regarder dans la lunette,

-Je vois plusieurs planètes que je connais, là bas il y a Ketino, dit-elle, une planète à vous je crois ? Ajouta t-elle, innocemment.

-Non, cette planète est à Bastet.

-Bastet ? Risqua Sam, qui est-ce ?

-Vous ne connaissez pas Bastet ? Une puissante déesse, c'est surprenant ?

Il la regardait d'un air soupçonneux

Elle rit :

-Vous savez, sortie de mon travail, je ne connais pas grand chose à part ce que je vois dans le ciel, et puis je suis votre fidèle sujette, dit-elle en faisant une petite révérence tout à fait à propos.

Il sourit à la belle jeune femme

-Je peux vous apprendre beaucoup de choses si vous voulez… je ne sais même pas votre nom ?

-Anna, Monseigneur.

-Anna si vous voulez me suivre nous allons redescendre, dit-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Sam qui avait un peu bu se sentit tout à coup fiévreuse. Le contact de la main de l'homme ne lui était pas du tout désagréable.

-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la boisson ? Il m'a droguée, elle eut un léger vertige, Shou eut un petit sourire et lui soutint la taille. Mais bientôt ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle, et elle serait tombée s'il ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras.

Elle perdit presque connaissance tandis que Shou la conduisait jusque dans sa chambre où il la déposa sur le lit avec douceur et commença à la dévêtir. Sam eut à ce moment-là conscience qu'elle n'avait rien obtenu de lui, et que pour elle c'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

13 juin 1974

-Danny tu es prêt ? Maria va bientôt arriver.

-Oui, Papa.

L'enfant se préparait, il devait aller à l'école avec la voisine Maria, qui le prenait tous les matins devant chez lui.

Madame Jackson regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes.

-Elle est en retard, ce n'est pas son genre ! Ecoute Chéri, si elle n'est pas là dans deux minutes, tant pis on emmène Dany avec nous au muséum, on ne va pas le laisser tout seul !

-Chic, dit Danny, je ne vais pas aller à l'école ! Je préfère le muséum maman !

Madame dit en riant :

-Si on t'écoutait Dany, tu viendrais toujours au muséum avec nous.

-Oui, je veux être archéologue !

Les Jackson attendirent encore un peu, puis ils finirent par aller au muséum avec leur fils.

-Dany tu restes dans le grand hall, et tu ne touches à rien lui recommanda sa mère.

L'enfant aimait se promener dans les salles, le matin de bonne heure le musée n'était pas encore ouvert, et le personnel qui le connaissait bien le regardait passer avec indulgence.

M et Mme Jackson passèrent une partie de la matinée à reconstituer un temple. Celui-ci ferait partie de la nouvelle salle du musée qui devait être ouverte au public le mois prochain.

Il y eut soudain de l'effervescence, Dany arriva en hurlant jusqu'à ses parents, il se précipita vers eux, au moment ou le plafond du temple s'effondrait sur les archéologues et l'enfant.

Les parents de Daniel furent tués et celui-ci grièvement blessé fut transporté immédiatement à l'hôpital le plus proche dans un état critique.

Personne n'avait vu l'homme en noir tenant dans sa main une arme étrange. C'était cet homme qui avait fait si peur au petit Dany. Celui-ci s'était alors précipité vers ses parents où l'attendait son funeste destin.

Bastet souriait devant le portail temporel. Le petit Dany était mort, ou du moins sur le point de mourir. De toute façon sa vie serait changée par cet accident. Il serait bien étonnant même s'il survivait qu'il puisse faire son service militaire, et par la suite être embauché dans le programme porte des étoiles, sa santé ne le permettrait pas.

17 juillet 1975

Jonathan O'Neill devait prendre une décision. Depuis qu'il avait dix huit ans, il était libre de quitter ses parents. Mais il hésitait, qu'allait-il faire de sa vie ? Il n'avait pas de diplôme. A la maison c'était des disputes sans fin entre ses parents. Son père rentrait ivre la plupart du temps. Sa pauvre mère n'en pouvait plus de supporter tout cela. Le jeune homme avait lui aussi souffert de cette violence, mais ce temps-là était révolu. Un jour qu'il avait quinze ans, son père avait porté la main sur lui pour la dernière fois. En effet Jonathan avait été pris d'une colère noire et l'avait frappé à la tête, si violement qu'il était tombé inanimé sur le sol. Il avait serré sa mère dans ses bras.

-Je suis grand, maman, je te protégerais maintenant.

-Tu ne seras pas toujours là mon fils avait répondu sa mère.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas ? Ce n'est qu'une brute !

-Jonathan tu parles de ton père !

-Et alors ! Avait répliqué le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas de père.

Maintenant qu'il avait dix-huit ans il hésitait à partir à cause de sa mère et de sa petite sœur. Elle avait seize ans et une petite mine triste d'enfant battue. Le divorce n'était pas encore prononcé, et sa mère n'avait pas encore quitté la maison et cherchait du travail avant de partir.

-Maman, tu fais les choses à l'envers, tu pars d'abord et on verra.

-Mais je vais vivre de quoi ? Demanda t-elle plaintivement.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir :

-Je vais travailler et je t'enverrai de l'argent !

-Mais tu n'as pas de métier ! Tu ne fais que des petits boulots !

-J'ai une idée, mais je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, je ne t'en parlerais qu'après.

Le soir il revint et annonça triomphalement

-Je rentre dans l'armée, dans l'Air Force. Je pourrais t'aider.

-Je ne veux pas, tu dois faire ta vie, je ne veux pas te prendre ton argent.

-On en reparlera.

Il prit sa veste et s'apprêtait à ressortir.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais arroser ça avec des copains, ne t'en fait pas maman je ne rentrerais pas tard.

Il courut hors de la maison, il était heureux et soulagé il avait trouvé un métier, même s'il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait. Comme il traversait la rue, il ne vit pas l'homme qui le visait dans sa lunette depuis le toit voisin. Il tira deux fois, atteignant le jeune homme à la poitrine et au ventre.

Et de deux se dit Bastet, celui-là était le plus dangereux.

23 mars 1981

Samantha était seule ce soir-là, son père n'était pas là. Il devait aller chercher sa mère à l'aéroport et était encore en retard.

Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas, elle était en train de faire des gâteaux, elle adorait cuisiner et se réjouissait de les faire goûter à sa mère qui était assez gourmande.

L'enfant chantonnait tout en mettant les cookies dans le four. Aujourd'hui à l'école elle avait eu une très bonne note en maths, et en physique. Ses deux matières préférées. Elle aimait beaucoup l'école et se demandait si ses parents auraient le temps de venir assister à la fin de l'année au gala de gymnastique. Elle avait appris à faire le saut périlleux et se débrouillait plutôt bien. Sa discipline préférée en gym c'était le sol et les barres asymétriques.

Elle regardait l'heure de plus en plus souvent et commençait à s'inquiéter. Ce retard n'était pas normal. L'avion avait peut-être eu une panne ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'était écrasé à l'atterrissage ?

-T'es folle de penser un truc pareil ! Se dit-elle. Puis elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, elle poussa un ouf de soulagement. Les voilà !

Elle se précipita dans l'entrée et ne vit que son père qui avait l'air triste :

-Où est maman dit-elle d'une voix tremblante ?

-Ma chérie… Jacob ne trouvait pas ses mots pour expliquer l'accident. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller chercher sa mère, elle avait pris un taxi qui avait eu un accident… Sam hurla et sortit comme une folle dans la rue toute à sa douleur. Elle ne vit pas la voiture qui fonçait sur elle à toute allure, le choc fut terrible, elle fut projetée en l'air et retomba sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Le temps que les gens réagissent, la voiture avait déjà tourné le coin de la rue.

La vie de Sam était en danger, elle avait un important traumatisme crânien et de nombreuses fractures, elle tomba rapidement dans le coma.

Et de trois se dit Bastet.

Maintenant elle était dans la nouvelle ligne du temps. Elle bloqua le système pour figer cette ligne et y rester.

Cette nuit-là Sam fit un rêve étrange, elle se revit le jour de la mort de sa mère. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu un grave accident de voiture. On n'avait jamais retrouvé le chauffard. Dans son rêve elle n'avait pas d'accident, elle se souvenait être sortie de la maison, mais son père l'avait rattrapé à la porte du jardin. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et ils avaient pleuré longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle se réveilla dans le lit de Shou, la bouche amère des drogues absorbées. Son rêve était encore très présent, et elle se demandait pourquoi elle rêvait de cela maintenant.

Elle n'avait plus le souvenir de la nuit passée. Il était tard et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle se leva en titubant et se plongea dans une baignoire d'eau parfumée. Ses idées étaient maintenant plus claires. Elle n'était pas très fière d'elle. Elle reprit les vêtements qui avaient été laissés à son intention. Elle mangea un fruit et partit à la recherche de ses amis.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Le docteur Jessica Paris sourit en voyant arriver O'Neill à petits pas.

-Alors Jack, on vient voir son psy ?

-Jessica n'en rajoute pas ! Dit-il d'un air un peu excédé.

-Allez viens, je ne vais pas te manger.

Il la suivit un peu contre son gré. En fait il avait une frousse bleue. Il détestait être obligé de parler de lui, de se livrer. Il préférait de beaucoup être sur le terrain à « casser du Goa'uld » comme il aimait le dire.

-Bon Jack on va commencer. Je vais d'abord te faire un examen physique complet.

-Mais tu m'as soigné ! Tu sais ce que j'ai eu comme blessures !

-Je t'ai soigné au début, mais c'est surtout Janet qui s'en est chargée. Maintenant je veux voir de mes propres yeux.

-Tu me rappelles Carolina French, elle aussi voulait tâter, toucher, palper…Elle disait que cela l'aidait à comprendre son patient.

-Je n'ai pas connu le docteur French, mais j'ai lu quelques-uns de ses ouvrages, une personnalité brillante.

-Oui,

-Elle te manque ?

-C'était quelqu'un de bien

-J'ai lu sur ton rapport, qu'elle était décédée dans tes bras.

-Oui. Tu sais que je l'ai revue, il y a quelque temps ! Elle est comme Daniel, elle a fait l'ascension. Elle reviendra peut-être comme lui.

Après un moment de silence Jessica reprit, voyant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

-Maintenant tu t'allonges que je puisse commencer.

Après l'examen elle lui dit :

-Il faudra bien que tu me parles de ta détention.

-Ca m'étonnerait dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Chaque fois que j'y repense, je redeviens muet. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire pour te parler.

Elle le regarda attentivement, il était toujours allongé, les mains derrière la nuque et lui parlait sans la regarder.

-Je peux te donner des médicaments qui te décontracteront, cela pourra t'aider à lever tes inhibitions.

-Quelles inhibitions ?

-Toutes.

-Vraiment toutes ? Dit-il d'un air surpris.

-Jack ! Tu peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes !

-Franchement, Jessica, je ne suis pas trop d'accord, pour les drogues. J'ai peur que ça ne marche pas. Et puis j'en ai eu tellement de drogues !

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec un lavage de cerveau. Ne crains rien. Ça ne te fera pas mal, je te le promets, ça te détendra c'est tout. Tu me fais confiance Jack ?

-Absolument. Vas-y, fais-le, dit-il après un instant.

Elle lui posa une perfusion et quand le liquide commença à s'écouler dans ses veines, il se détendit.

Planète Almadon

Les travaux avaient repris. Daniel regardait Sam avec inquiétude, il lui trouva les traits tirés.

-Ca va Sam ?

Elle était furieuse :

-Je me suis fait avoir en beauté, et je n'ai rien appris du tout !

-Comment ça vous vous êtes fait avoir ? S'étonna t-il ?

-Devinez !

Il rougit mal à l'aise

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, Sam. Je pense qu'on devrait annuler cette mission et rentrer. Qu'en pensez-vous Teal'c ?

-Tout dépend du major, mais effectivement je crois que ça ne sert plus à rien de rester.

-On va voir Mina dit Daniel.

Dans l'après-midi Mina reparut, elle fut tout de suite harponnée par Daniel

-Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer, et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'empêcher ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les confidences sur l'oreiller donnent souvent de bons résultats, mais je n'avais pas prévu que le major serait droguée. Il vaut mieux en effet que vous repartiez dit-elle quand Daniel lui eut fait part de leur décision. Vous partirez dans la nuit.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Sam prit Daniel et Teal'c à part.

-J'ai honte de moi, je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante, je ne voudrais pas que ça paraisse sur les rapports.

-Naturellement dit Daniel.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain

De retour à la base, le général Hammond fut surpris de les voir revenir aussi vite :

-Que s'est-il passé ? Vous deviez rester une semaine ?

-Nous avons été repérés, dit Daniel rapidement avant que Sam ne prenne la parole.

-Dans ce cas vous avez bien fait de rentrer. Allez à l'infirmerie, débriefing dès que vous serez prêts.

A l'infirmerie, c'était Jessica qui était de garde. Dès qu'elle vit le visage de Sam elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

Sam pleura et lui raconta sa soirée avec Shou, elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas mené à bien sa mission.

-Vous n'êtes aucunement responsable des actions de ce Goa'uld lui dit-elle, il vous a manipulée, droguée. Malgré ce que vous en dites, malgré ses aspects agréables et sympathiques, cela reste un Goa'uld. Vous n'étiez pas de taille, Sam.

Il ne faut pas culpabiliser.

Le général Hammond regardait son équipe, et trouvait que quelque chose clochait.

-Docteur Jackson que s'est-il passé sur Almadon ?

Daniel hésitait

-Heu mon général… nous …

-Bon Daniel ça va ! Le coupa Sam, mon général, c'est de ma faute si tout a raté. Elle raconta à nouveau son histoire.

-Je vous remercie de votre franchise major ! Nous allons réfléchir à un autre plan pour contrer Bastet, en attendant je vous mets tous les trois au repos quelques jours. Rompez !

Sam alla directement dans son laboratoire dont elle referma la porte. Elle se sentait perdue, et son rêve revenait la tourmenter en plein jour. Pourquoi pensait-elle sans arrêt à la mort de sa mère. Elle alla trouver Daniel.

-C'est curieux ce rêve qui me hante ? Lui dit-elle.

-Ce qui est le plus curieux c'est que j'ai fait un rêve analogue, je revois la mort de mes parents et je ne suis pas blessé. Pourtant j'ai failli mourir dans cet accident ! Je suis resté plus de huit mois dans un fauteuil roulant. C'est vraiment étrange. Vous en avez parlé à Janet ?

-Non, mais on devrait peut-être y aller tous les deux. Cela me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs.

-Vous avez entendu frapper ? Dit Daniel un peu plus tard

La porte s'ouvrit sur le colonel.

-Déjà rentrés ?

-Oui, on était entrain de parler des rêves bizarres que l'on fait en ce moment.

-Tiens donc !

-Vous aussi vous rêvez Jack ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est quoi votre rêve.

-Un truc bizarre, que je croyais vrai et qui n'est jamais arrivé.

Daniel lui expliqua qu'ils avaient l'intention d'en parler au médecin. Ce à quoi Jack répondit que les médecins il en avait jusque là, et qu'ils pouvaient y aller s'ils le souhaitaient mais qu'ils ne comptent pas sur lui pour les accompagner.

Sur ces mots il sortit sans attendre de réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ! Dit Daniel.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je trouve qu'il a changé depuis son retour. Il est encore plus brusque et moins causant qu'avant, dit Sam pensivement.

Planète inconnue.

Bastet était de retour chez elle dans son palais. Elle se sentait si bien, un de ses ennemis était à terre. Il n'y avait pas de SGC, il n'y en aurait jamais. Elle seule se rappellerait le changement de l'Histoire. Ses agents sur Terre avaient parfaitement travaillé. Si Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson et Jack O'Neill n'étaient pas morts, leur vie avait du être bouleversée par leurs terribles blessures. Elle ne résista pas au plaisir de regarder dans l'arche les grands évènements qu'avait vécu la Tau'ri.

Elle actionna le dispositif, et passa très lentement l'histoire de la Terre des trente dernières années. On ne parlait pas de la porte des étoiles. Mais c'était normal puisque c'était un projet secret. Les évènements qu'elle vit n'étaient pas intéressants pour elle. Quel dommage que je n'ai plus de contact direct avec la base, j'aurai tout de suite vu si elle existait encore !

Le doute s'insinuait dans son esprit, il lui fallait une preuve, mais ce ne serait pas facile à obtenir. Et puis dans son projet elle ne regrettait qu'une chose, c'est de n'avoir pas pu tuer de ses propres mains, cet insaisissable SG1.

Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Sam et Daniel attendaient leur tour à l'infirmerie. Il y avait eu des blessés. SG5 avait essuyé des tirs et Janet venait de finir d'opérer le major Necker. Celui-ci était dans un état grave.

-Je suis à vous tout de suite dit-elle en passant près d'eux.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient ils eurent la surprise de voir arriver le colonel.

-Mon colonel ! Vous venez à l'infirmerie ?

-Je ne pensais pas vous trouver là dit-il sans répondre à la question de Sam. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

-Les rêves.

-Quels rêves ?

-Ceux dont a parlé tout à l'heure dit Daniel.

-Ah oui ! Je vois.

Et sur ces mots il rentra dans le bureau du docteur Paris.

-Il est malade ? Dit Sam

-Vous savez Sam les entretiens psychologiques !

-Il y va vraiment ! C'est étonnant !

-Il n'a pas vraiment le choix dit Daniel, c'est ça ou plus de missions.

Janet revenait vers eux :

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-C'est au sujet de rêves bizarres que l'on fait !

-Des rêves ? Ce n'est pas trop mon domaine, allez voir le docteur Paris.

-C'est-à-dire … dit Daniel, je crois que Jack…

Janet eut un petit sourire,

-Venez avec moi.

-Jessica tu peux t'occuper d'eux, ils ont fait des rêves bizarres.

-Oui, entrez, la pièce était vide, pas de colonel. Daniel était un peu surpris, il ne l'avait pas vu sortir.

Ils racontèrent les rêves étranges qu'ils faisaient depuis quelque temps, toujours le même.

Sam se voyait dans le jardin avec son père, elle n'avait pas d'accident de voiture. Et Daniel voyait ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, mais il était assez loin et n'avait pas été blessé.

-Et moi, dit O'Neill en sortant de la salle d'examen, je rêve que j'arrose mon incorporation dans l'USAF, avec des amis. Or je n'y suis jamais allé, puisque je me suis fait tirer dessus juste avant.

-Parce que tu as rêvé aussi Jack ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as rien dit demanda Jessica.

-Il me semble qu'on avait autre chose à faire de plus important. Mais comme ces deux-là sont venus te voir et que ça leur parait important, je me mêle à ce joyeux débat. C'est grave Docteur ?

-A première vue non, il y quand même quelque chose d'étonnant vous avez tous les trois rêvé qu'un traumatisme vécu n'avait pas eu lieu. C'est tout de même étrange. Je vais me renseigner pour savoir si d'autres personnes ont fait des rêves du même genre.

Et comme ils ne bougeaient pas :

-Allez Oust j'ai du travail !

-C'est tout ? Dit Daniel déçu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte :

-Pas toi Jack ! Dit Jessica. On n'a pas fini tous les deux. Celui-ci poussa un gros soupir, et fit taire Daniel d'un geste brusque et d'un regard crucifiant.

-On se retrouve au mess Jack ? À plus tard, dit Daniel avec un petit sourire.

-Oui c'est ça, à plus tard, bougonna Jack.

Bastet était insatisfaite, elle voulait toujours plus. De planète en planète elle partit à la recherche de dispositifs pouvant lui permettre de rentrer en contact avec la Terre. Elle avait annexé toutes les planètes de Kali après la mort de celle-ci, et cela constituait un immense royaume qu'elle écrasait de sa puissance. Elle arriva sur une petite planète peu peuplée et pas connue des grands maîtres Goa'ulds. Cette planète était une des anciennes possessions de Kali. Elle pénétra dans le palais qu'elle faisait entretenir pour un éventuel retour. Elle avait exigé que tout soit prêt. Elle voulait être accueillie comme une reine partout où elle passait. Devant elle, ses esclaves étaient prosternés, elle sourit, voilà comment elle aimait les gens, prosternés à ses pieds, à l'écoute du moindre de ses désirs. Elle se fit porter des rafraîchissements, un repas léger et renvoya tout le monde, elle ne garda près d'elle qu'Alicia qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle.

Alicia la servit et alla se reposer dans un coin du palais mais à proximité de voix de sa maîtresse.

Kali explora ce palais qu'elle connaissait peu. Il y avait de nombreuses salles. Dans un meuble de la chambre plusieurs dispositifs étaient mis en évidence comme des œuvres d'art. Certains qu'elle connaissait, d'autres dont elle ne comprenait pas l'utilité. Elle reconnut le dispositif d'invisibilité. Il lui sera bien utile pour réaliser son plan.

Elle avait conscience que ce qu'elle faisait était un peu fou. Elle voulait se rendre sur la Terre pour voir si vraiment le SGC n'existait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre la porte des étoiles, elle ne savait pas dans la deuxième histoire si elle était en service ou non. Une fois sûre que son plan avait réussi elle attaquerait la Tau'ri. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'un échec, elle n'en avait pas les moyens.

Elle emporta dans son sac le dispositif d'invisibilité, ainsi que des drogues pour dissimuler le symbiote, et d'autres dispositifs précieux pour le piratage informatique. Elle partit un peu sur un coup de tête dans un petit vaisseau, qui mettrait une dizaine de jours pour se rendre sur Terre.

Dans les ordinateurs de la base elle avait pioché tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur les hommes du SGC, mais c'était dans la première histoire, il fallait qu'elle s'attende à des changements importants.

Elle avait changé son apparence physique, s'était teint les cheveux en châtain et s'était fait une coiffure courte à la mode terrienne. Elle portait des lunettes et se grima habilement le visage. Elle avait revêtu des vêtements qui ne la feraient pas remarquer.

Son vaisseau qu'elle avait mis en mode furtif atterrit pendant la nuit. Elle le dissimula dans les arbres d'une épaisse forêt. Elle avait choisi son point de chute, ce serait le Minnesota et plus particulièrement la forêt qui entourait un petit lac où autrefois dans l'autre histoire un certain Jack O'Neill possédait un petit chalet.

Il faisait frais presque froid, elle tapa à la porte du chalet et fut à peine surprise de voir le propriétaire lui ouvrir. Elle le reconnaissait.

Il parut surpris de trouver une jeune femme inconnue sur le pas de sa porte.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger je me suis perdue.

-Perdue ? Vous êtes à pied ?

-Oui, dit-elle j'avais entrepris une grande balade en forêt et n'étant pas de la région…. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Oui c'est facile de se perdre, où est votre voiture ?

-…ma voiture… je n'en ai pas, elle hésitait et se maudissait de ne pas trouver une bonne réplique, mais il ne s'était aperçu de rien.

-Entrez dit-il, Jack O'Neill et il lui tendit la main.

-Merci, je m'appelle Belinda Lanquist.

-Vous avez soif peut-être ? Une bière ?

-Oui volontiers. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une bière, mais elle essaierait. Elle ne devait en aucun cas se faire remarquer.

Il faisait frais dans le chalet et O'Neill prit des bûches pour faire une flambée, et comme il remontait ses manches c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle les vit. Elles s'étalaient sur ses poignets les marques infamantes des chaînes. Elle se sentit mal tout à coup, rougit, puis pâlit. Elle était debout au milieu de la pièce et serait tombée s'il ne l'avait pas retenue.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive demanda t-il inquiet ?

-Ce n'est rien du tout parvint-elle à articuler. Son cerveau tournait à trois mille tours minute, cela avait été un fiasco, tout son plan si ingénieux n'avait servi à rien. S'il avait ces cicatrices c'est que le programme Porte des étoiles existait.

Il avait dû aller dans cette fameuse prison, où il avait été maltraité et torturé. On lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu l'usage de la parole, pourtant cet homme-là parlait normalement ! Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Il la soutint jusqu'à un fauteuil où elle s'assit lourdement.

-Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ?

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne tout de suite, elle fit un violent effort sur elle-même et parvint à dire d'une voix calme :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas cela m'arrive assez souvent. J'ai des médicaments, mais je crois que je les ai oubliés ce matin.

Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet pour elle, et ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Etait-ce le même homme ? Celui–là lui paraissait gentil, ridiculement gentil, il n'avait rien de ce chef militaire qui avait avec son équipe vaincu tant de grands maîtres !

-Vous êtes vraiment très aimable dit–elle avec un grand sourire. Il ne répondit pas et alluma le feu.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, et aperçut une photo de lui avec une femme et un enfant.

-Vous êtes marié dit-elle en montrant la photo.

-J'étais …

-Ah… excusez-moi.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Son cerveau continuait d'enregistrer des détails, il y avait un meuble dont plusieurs rayons contenaient des livres. Elle se leva :

-Vous permettez dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Elle regarda les titres et trouva plusieurs livres sur le sport, l'aviation, des bandes dessinées aussi, quelques livres d'enfant. Elle prit un livre sur l'aviation et le feuilleta, et dit négligemment

-Vous êtes aviateur ?

-Oui, dans l'armée.

Son cœur rata un battement, il était donc militaire, colonel sans doute, elle était atterrée

-Quel grade ?

-Colonel. Et vous, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

La question la surprit, mais elle réagit très vite et dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête

-Informatique.

-Une scientifique ? Dit –il avec un léger sourire.

-Oui, et elle répondit à son sourire.

Il était temps de prendre congé. Elle se leva et le remercia de son hospitalité.

-Vous comptez aller où comme ça ? Vous êtes toujours à pied ? Non ? Se moqua t-il.

-Heu, oui …

-Je peux vous emmener en ville si vous voulez ?

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

-De toute façon, mon congé est fini, il faut que je rentre. Vous habitez où ?

Elle se jeta à l'eau, il fallait bien tenter le tout pour le tout.

-Colorado Springs dit–elle avec aplomb.

Il ne broncha pas. Ne lui dit pas où il allait lui-même, et l'emmena à la gare la plus proche où il la laissa.

Arrivée à Colorado Springs. Elle sortit de la gare, ne sachant où aller. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne les coutumes des Tau'ris si elle voulait vivre dissimulée parmi eux. Elle prit un hôtel et passa la nuit à réfléchir. C'était une vie totalement nouvelle pour elle. Habituée à être servie elle avait du mal à ne plus avoir d'esclaves autour d'elle, et jugeait la vie terrienne bien misérable. Heureusement pour elle l'argent n'était pas un problème.

Et si j'achetais quelque chose dans le coin ? Se dit –elle.

Trois jours plus tard elle s'installa dans une petite maison, proche des habitations de Sam, de Daniel et du colonel. Elle acheta du matériel informatique performant et commença à travailler. Elle avait apporté avec elle plein de petites choses fort intéressantes et qui pourraient lui être très utile, et qu'elle coupla avec les ordinateurs.

Au bout de deux jours elle s'était familiarisée avec le matériel terrien, et commença un petit travail de piratage qui lui parut d'une facilité déconcertante.

Puis elle pénétra dans les ordinateurs de la base. Elle entra dans une rage folle. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme ! Sinon elle allait tout faire rater.

Elle devait revoir son plan, peut-être les tuer elle-même ? Mais elle ne pouvait entrer en contact avec le major Carter. Celle-ci verrait tout de suite sa vraie nature. Elle pouvait cacher son symbiote, mais pas dissimuler le naquada qui coulait dans ses veines. Quoique… Elle avait apporté des drogues, mais ne les avait pas encore testées sur elle. Au point où elle en était, il fallait bluffer, oser, quitte à risquer de tout perdre.

Elle sortit se promener dans la ville et repéra les domiciles de ses ennemis. Ils n'habitaient pas très loin les uns des autres. Elle passa plusieurs semaines à les espionner, tout connaître de son ennemi est un bon moyen de le vaincre.

Elle cherchait un moyen naturel d'entrer en contact avec eux. Mais il ne fallait pas cela ait l'air trop fortuit non plus. Cela devrait rester vraisemblable.

Après tout pourquoi se presser ? Elle pouvait rester sur Terre un moment, sans problème. Comme elle n'utilisait pas beaucoup le sarcophage, elle n'aurait pas trop de phénomène de manque, et puis au cas où, elle avait tout un tas de drogue à sa disposition, qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte hurla le sergent, les alarmes firent sortir SG1, de leurs quartiers, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle surplombant la porte.

-C'est la Tok'ra

-Ouvrez l'iris dit Hammond.

Mina descendit de la rampe et s'avança vers le général

-Général Hammond ? Je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle.

Dans la salle de briefing Mina prit la parole sans qu'on l'y invite. C'était une jeune femme autoritaire, et qui savait parfaitement aller à l'essentiel.

-Bastet a disparu.

-Disparu dit Daniel étonné, comment ça disparu ?

-Personne ne sait où elle est. Elle n'est sur aucune de ses planètes. Nous avons rencontré des personnes de sa suite, ils n'ont rien pu nous dire.

-Et Alicia dit Daniel, son esclave personnelle ?

-Justement c'est très étrange, Alicia la suit dans tous ses déplacements, et elle est dans son palais sur Ketino et ne sait pas où est sa reine.

-Serait-elle morte ? Dit Teal'c, on ne va pas pleurer !

Sam évitait de croiser le regard de Mina. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme qui l'avait quasiment jetée dans les bras de Shou.

-Vous n'êtes venue que pour nous annoncer cela ? Dit Hammond, en regardant la jeune femme.

-Non, en fait le plus étonnant dans cette histoire c'est que même Shou ne sait pas où elle est. Moi je pense qu'elle est peut être sur Terre.

-Sur Terre ! Dirent en même temps Sam et Daniel ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser une chose pareille.

-La jeune esclave Alicia dit qu'il manque le petit vaisseau personnel de la reine. Comme elle n'est sur aucune de ses planètes, elle pense qu'elle est peut être allée sur la Tau'ri.

-Sur quoi se base –t'elle ?

-Elle était avec Bastet quand celle-ci a manipulé un portail temporel. Malheureusement je n'en sais pas plus. Cette pauvre Alicia est assez sotte, et elle s'est mise à pleurer en me disant que Bastet la tuerait si elle apprenait qu'elle m'avait parlé.

-Un portail temporel ? S'étonna Sam ? Elle veut changer l'histoire de la Terre ?

-C'est possible cela major ? Dit Hammond.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est réalisable mais théoriquement oui, c'est possible.

-La question est de savoir : va-t-elle le faire ? Ou l'a-t-elle déjà fait ? Dit Daniel.

Voyant que Mina n'en savait pas plus, le général Hammond lui proposa de passer la nuit à la base et de se reposer.

-Merci Général Hammond, mais je dois repartir immédiatement pour Almadon. Je ne voudrais pas m'absenter trop longtemps.

Bastet était allongée sur son lit et essayait en vain de se reposer. Elle en était sûre maintenant son plan n'avait pas fonctionné, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle était mise en échec. Mais il lui en fallait plus pour se décourager. Une autre idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien en informatique, et si elle se faisait engager au SGC ? Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée et se réveilla le lendemain prête à l'attaque.

Bastet avait une personnalité des plus étranges, elle était une Goa'uld extrêmement intelligente, et savait reconstruire sur des ruines. Elle avait aussi l'art de la dissimulation et les drogues l'aidaient à dissimuler son caractère parfois emporté. Il lui fallait préserver sa couverture, qui, pour ce qu'elle voulait faire était excellente.

-Excusez-moi madame, je ne vous avais pas vue !

La jeune femme venait de bousculer le major Carter, elle avait traversé la rue presque en courant et avait fait tomber Sam qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

-Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

-Non je crois que ça ira répondit Sam un peu énervée, elle s'était écorché le genou.

-Vous saignez ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'habite tout près, venez je vais vous faire un pansement.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dit Sam, ce n'est rien du tout.

-J'insiste madame, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de la jeune femme troublait Sam, mais elle se laissa guider, en fait elle s'était vraiment fait mal au genou, plus qu'elle ne pensait.

-Je m'appelle Belinda Lanquist, dit la jeune femme, je viens d'arriver dans le quartier et je ne connais pas grand monde.

Belinda soutenant Sam, elles arrivèrent dans la maison que la jeune femme venait d'acheter. Elle avait commencé à la meubler, mais dans le salon il n'y avait que deux fauteuils et un canapé et une table basse sur laquelle un vase de fleurs mettait une touche de gaîté.

-Asseyez-vous madame,

-Samantha Carter dit–elle.

-Asseyez-vous Samantha, répéta t-elle, je m'occupe de vous tout de suite.

Elle lui nettoya le genou, la plaie était profonde.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas être en mesure de vous soigner complètement, il faudrait vous recoudre, dit-elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irai voir mon médecin dit Sam.

Ses préjugés contre Belinda, tombaient au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Elles s'étaient trouvé une passion commune pour l'informatique. Au bout d'une heure elles avaient sympathisé, et Sam se rendait compte qu'elle pouvait avoir des conversations scientifiques de haut niveau que la jeune femme était capable de soutenir.

Belinda faisait très attention de ne pas parler de techniques Goa'ulds ce qui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de Sam immédiatement. Mais depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'elle était sur Terre, elle savait à peu près tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les sciences terriennes primitives.

-Mais j'y pense, demain je pends la crémaillère avec mes voisins, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, répondit Sam

-Au contraire j'en serais ravie, je ne connais pas grand monde encore et si vous pouvez venir avec deux ou trois personnes, n'hésitez pas !

Sam réfléchit un moment, et ne voulant pas s'engager :

-Demain, vous dites ? Je suis désolée mais je travaille, ce ne sera pas possible.

Elle vit une telle déception dans les yeux de Belinda qu'elle reprit aussitôt :

-Mais on peut se voir une autre fois si vous voulez ?

-J'en serais ravie.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam sonna à la porte de Belinda.

-Tenez lui dit-elle en lui offrant un bouquet de fleurs, c'est pour vous remercier. Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda t-elle en voyant les yeux gonflés de la jeune femme.

-C'est rien du tout, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Mais entrez un instant, vous voulez du café ?

-Volontiers dit Sam.

Les deux jeunes femmes buvaient leur café en silence. Puis Belinda se mit à parler.

-Je me suis installée ici pour être plus proche de mon nouveau job, en fait ils ne veulent pas de moi sur ce poste. J'avais mis mes plus grands espoirs sur ce travail, mais il parait que j'ai trop de diplômes.

-Ca arrive quelquefois dit Sam.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé où vous travailliez ? Interrogea Belinda.

-Je suis dans l'armée, l'USAF

-C'est vrai ? C'est marrant il m'est arrivé une histoire invraisemblable, figurez-vous que je m'étais perdue, et je sonne à la porte d'une maison isolée et je tombe sur un colonel de l'USAF. Vous le connaissez peut-être, d'ailleurs ?

-C'est possible, il s'appelle comment ?

-O'Neill.

-En effet j'en ai entendu parler dit Sam prudemment. Mais vous savez l'USAF est une grande famille.

-Vous êtes basée sur Colorado Springs ?

-Oui, mais je n'y suis pas souvent c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu accepter votre invitation.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin d'informaticien dans votre armée demanda t-elle ?

-Peut-être dit Sam, faites une demande !

-Il faut être pistonnée pour ça, non ?

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Si vous avez des compétences ils vous prennent. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée d'être militaire vous savez, l'armée emploie des civils.

-Vous pensez que je peux demander ? Dit Belinda de l'espoir plein les yeux.

-Bien sûr. Bon il faut que je vous laisse dit Sam, bonne chance !

Bastet se frottait les mains elle avait lancé un hameçon, elle ferait une demande dès demain à la base.

Si elle était prise, il lui resterait un gros souci, la visite médicale. Mais les drogues qu'elle employait étaient indétectables et suffiraient sans doute à masquer les différences de sa chimie sanguine.

Bastet avait usurpé la personnalité de quelqu'un d'existant et qui était mort. Une jeune femme célibataire de 31 ans, surdouée en informatique, ayant obtenu des postes prestigieux dans l'industrie nucléaire, dans l'aviation civile, et la construction aéronavale. Elle avait en poche tous les diplômes nécessaires. Par Internet elle posa sa candidature, se fabriqua de faux certificats élogieux, ainsi que des diplômes.

Huit jours après elle reçut un e mail l'avertissant qu'elle était attendue à la base de Cheyenne Mountain pour un entretien.

En pénétrant dans la base Belinda était tout sourire. Son plan était fabuleux. Elle rencontrerait certes les membres du SGC, Daniel et Teal'c, mais puisque Sam ne l'avait pas reconnue, les autres ne la reconnaîtraient pas non plus. Il lui restait à convaincre le général Hammond qu'elle était absolument indispensable.

Cela ne lui prit qu'un quart d'heure. Elle savait déjà à peu près tout, elle fit l'ignorante pour certains petits détails, et le général Hammond eut l'impression d'embaucher la perle du siècle.

On lui attribua des quartiers. Elle commencerait dès demain.

Belinda referma la porte de ses quartiers, elle jubilait, je les tiens pensa t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle se fit une injection et se sentit nettement plus détendue. Restait la grande épreuve, celle qui allait décider de tout, la visite médicale. Elle décida s'abattre cet obstacle sur-le-champ. Elle n'était pas obligée d'y aller maintenant mais elle préféra avoir l'air de faire du zèle.

-Bonjour dit-elle en se présentant à Janet, je suis le docteur Belinda Lanquist, je viens pour la visite.

-Le général Hammond m'a prévenue. Mais vous n'auriez pu venir que demain.

-Je n'avais rien à faire ce soir, autant y aller dit–elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bien, dit Janet installez-vous docteur.

-Laissez tomber les titres, appelez-moi Belinda.

Pour une première visite Janet prit son temps. Il fallait constituer un dossier à la nouvelle arrivante. Elle lui fit le grand jeu, radios, prise de sang, auscultation approfondie.

-Bon, tout à l'air bien. Vous n'avez pas de problèmes de santé particuliers ?

-Tout va bien, docteur, je n'ai jamais été malade de ma vie.

-Vous êtes une patiente parfaite, dit Janet en souriant. J'aurais les résultats du labo demain matin. Mais je pense que vous êtes bonne pour le service. Une seule chose me surprend pourquoi portez-vous des lunettes ? Vous n'en avez pas besoin !

-Ah ! Belinda se maudit, elle avait oublié ce détail qui bien entendu n'avait pas trompé le docteur ! Je n'en ai plus besoin ? Ça me surprend ! Mais tant mieux !

-De toute façon ce ne sont pas des verres correcteurs que vous portez.

-Je sais, c'est juste des verres teintés car je suis très sensible à la lumière. Mais si vous dites que ça va mieux …

Belinda prit beaucoup sur elle-même pour avoir l'air heureux de quelqu'un à qui on vient d'annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lunettes. Elle dut y réussir, car Janet ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

Le lendemain elle eut un long briefing sur le programme porte des étoiles. Naturellement elle eut l'air étonné qui convenait et sut parfaitement donner le change. Sa journée se passa à explorer toute la base, elle devait en effet tout connaître, pour être efficace dans son nouveau travail. Le général Hammond lui fit signer un engagement de non-divulgation, et on lui fit comprendre que si elle ne respectait pas le secret elle se mettrait hors la loi et en subirait les conséquences.

Elle ricanait intérieurement, « pauvres petits secrets, si tu savais ce que je compte en faire ! » Elle souriait de plus en plus souvent, elle avait remarqué que les Tau'ris adoraient les gens souriants. C'était une façade bien facile à prendre pour elle. Elle voulait se rendre sympathique et indispensable.

-Belinda !

Elle releva la tête et vit Sam qui l'interpellait

-Bonjour Sam, j'ai suivi votre conseil et j'ai obtenu un poste d'informaticienne.

-Bien ! Dit seulement Sam. Elle s'étonna de la rapidité avec laquelle la jeune femme avait été embauchée. Elle devait vraiment être très douée, car le Pentagone n'engageait que des civils hyper compétents.

-Vous êtes bien installée ?

-On m'a donné des quartiers, aujourd'hui j'ai été briefée, quelle histoire ! Je n'en reviens pas !

-C'est étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Sam en souriant. Je conçois que tout avaler d'un coup ça doit être dur !

Elle regarda sa montre,

-Oh comme le temps passe ! Vous avez mangé ?

-Non, mais si vous voulez m'accompagner au mess, ce serait sympa ?

-Allons-y dit Sam. Je vais vous présenter SG1.

Le cœur de Belinda battit un peu plus vite. Non tout ira bien calme-toi pensa t-elle.

Sam se dirigea vers le coin de la salle où se tenait SG1 .

-Tiens dit Daniel un nouveau visage !

Sam fit les présentations. O'Neill jeta un regard surpris à Belinda :

-Ce n'est pas vous qui vous perdez dans les forêts ?

-Si, fit –elle en riant, je suis heureuse de vous revoir colonel O'Neill. Teal'c se contenta de s' incliner en silence.

Belinda dut faire un gros effort sur elle-même, elle décida d'éviter le plus possible Teal'c. Le voir lui était pénible, elle essaya de l'ignorer au cours du repas. Heureusement pour elle, il quitta la table assez vite, et elle put souffler un peu.

-Et vous faites quoi comme travail ici à la base ? Demanda Daniel.

-Je suis informaticienne, docteur en informatique plus précisément.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je ne suis entouré que de docteurs, dit O'Neill avec une grimace. Cela fit rire tout le monde.

Le lendemain elle commença réellement son travail, elle fut tout de même un peu surprise de la compétence de Sam. Pour une humaine c'est pas mal pensa t-elle. Elle était chargée de résoudre tous les problèmes qui pouvaient se présenter. Et Dieu sait qu'il pouvait y en avoir des problèmes dans ce programme porte des étoiles. Etant sur place cela lui fut très facile de fausser les données et d'envoyer les équipes au casse pipe. Cependant elle devait faire très attention que ça n'ait pas l'air de venir d'elle.

Elle prit son temps pour saboter tranquillement tout le système, tout avait l'air parfaitement naturel, il n'y eut que Daniel pour remarquer que les ennuis avaient commencé justement à l'arrivée de Belinda. Il en parla à Sam qui ne le crut pas, Belinda était tellement compétente, que pour une erreur qu'elle faisait volontairement, elle en réparait dix. C'était subtil et habile à la fois.

Le briefing ce matin-là fut houleux. Le général Hammond était furieux et peiné, le lieutenant Parish et le capitaine Turner étaient morts tous les deux dans une de ces missions catastrophes comme semblait vouloir les accumuler le SGC.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au cours de cette mission dit Daniel ?

-Il y avait beaucoup plus de jaffas que prévu, dit Hammond sombrement. Les deux hommes sont tombés très rapidement d'après le colonel Grayr. Ils ont réussi à passer la porte de justesse. Il aurait pu y avoir beaucoup d'autres victimes.

-Général Hammond dit Daniel, il me semble que l'on a des ennuis depuis que Belinda Lanquist est là.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous Daniel, dit Sam, Belinda est hyper compétente, je la vois travailler tous les jours, je vous assure que c'est un cerveau. Elle voit tout de suite ce qui ne va pas, et trouve une solution très rapidement. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu en échec. Depuis qu'elle est là notre système informatique s'est beaucoup amélioré. Elle a des idées innovantes dans pas mal de domaines.

-Mais vous ne trouvez pas étrange que tous nos problèmes aient commencé peu de temps après son arrivée.

-C'est une coïncidence, Daniel, rien d'autre.

Hammond regardait Sam et Daniel attentivement. Il s'adressa à o'Neill.

-Qu'en pensez-vous colonel ?

-Je suis incapable d'apprécier les performances de cette femme, mais j'aurais tendance à me méfier, je la trouve un peu étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là colonel ? Dit Hammond :

-Je ne sais pas, elle est venue chez moi par hasard, elle bouscule le major dans la rue, par hasard. Et toujours tout à fait par hasard, elle habite Colorado Springs, et elle se fait engager à la base. Elle aurait voulu investir le SGC elle ne serait pas prise autrement. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences.

-Et puis ajouta Daniel, elle est toujours dans nos pattes. C'est curieux, elle vient me voir dans mon labo me demander ce que je fais.

-Moi aussi elle vient me voir dit Sam, mais c'est toujours dans le cadre du travail. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Elle est plutôt sympa !

-Colonel, gardez un œil sur elle.

-A vos ordres, mon général.

Belinda s'aperçut très vite que quelque chose avait changé. Daniel gardait sa porte fermée, Sam la regardait parfois d'un air étrange, et elle ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans tomber sur le colonel. Auraient-ils des doutes ?

Il était peut-être temps de passer à la phase B.

Elle envoya un message à Shou, lui expliquant la marche à suivre pour pénétrer dans le SGC. Pas besoin du code de l'iris, elle avait trouvé beaucoup mieux.

Cela prendrait deux ou trois semaines avant que Shou ne soit prêt. Cela lui laissait largement le temps de peaufiner son plan.

Elle sentait sur elle le regard de O'Neill, cela l'agaçait. Elle craignait d'être découverte.

Il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. A la fin n'y tenant plus, avec le style direct qu'elle prenait quand elle était en colère :

-Colonel, vous me suivez partout, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Où est-ce mon charme naturel qui vous intéresse ?

Elle eut la satisfaction de le voir un peu gêné. C'était sans doute la deuxième solution. Il doit me trouver à son goût pensa t-elle. Elle décida de pousser son avantage.

-On peut aller prendre un verre si vous voulez ?

-Volontiers dit-il

Au mess il n'y avait personne. Ils s'assirent à une table et Belinda vit à nouveau les poignets du colonel.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda t-elle en prenant un air compatissant

-Un mauvais souvenir dit-il simplement.

-Je conçois que ça n'a pas dû être drôle !

Ils continuèrent à parler de chose et d'autres puis Belinda lança son pavé :

-Vous me surveillez n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas plus que quelqu'un de nouveau dans la base dit-il froidement. Son regard était dur et il cherchait à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce joli sourire.

Elle ne se démonta pas :

-Je vois, vous avez peur que tous ces jolis secrets ne filtrent au dehors.

-Il y a un peu de ça dit-il.

Elle décida d'interrompre là cette conversation :

-Je dois retourner au travail, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Daniel retrouva O'Neill.

-Alors cette surveillance ? Dit-il.

-Elle plus fine mouche que je ne pensais. Enfin, j'ai réussi à lui faire croire, que j'étais attiré par elle. Je ne sais pas si elle est dupe, elle a au moins fait semblant. Mais je ne lâche pas ma surveillance. Vous aussi soyez prudent, Daniel, je vais essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

Malgré ce qu'il laissait croire O'Neill n'était pas si mauvais que ça en informatique, il savait parfaitement se servir d'un ordinateur, et il passa son après-midi à parcourir les archives de l' Etat Civil, des différents organismes qui l'avaient employée, à la recherche de renseignements sur une certaine Belinda Lanquist. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il en fit un tirage et mit le papier dans sa poche.

La mission suivante devait les conduire sur P8X435. Une mission de reconnaissance. Les images fournies par la sonde montraient une planète de type agricole, au climat tempéré. La porte n'était pas gardée et il ne semblait pas y avoir d'occupation Goa'uld.

-Autre chose sur cette planète ? Docteur Jackson dit Hammond.

-Il semble que la civilisation est de type 19ème siècle de la Terre. Ils n'en sont qu'au début de l'ère industrielle. Du naquada en quantité importante dans le sol, mais la planète n'a pas vu de Goa'ulds depuis plusieurs siècles.

-La planète regorge de naquada et il n'y a pas de Goa'ulds ? C'est étrange dit Sam.

-D'où tenez-vous ces informations dit O'Neill ?

-Ce sont les données de la sonde et de l'UAV.

-Et qui a trié ces données ?

-C'est le service de Belinda Lanquist.

-Je l'aurai parié dit O'Neill.

Le général Hammond le regarda avec inquiétude :

-Que se passe t-il colonel ?

-J'ai des doutes sérieux sur Mademoiselle Lanquist. Et il sortit une feuille de sa poche.

-J'ai fait quelques recherches…

-Vous avez fait des recherches Jack ! Se moqua gentiment Daniel.

O'Neill ne répliqua pas et se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Daniel qui se tassa sur son siège.

-Mon général, j'ai fait une recherche sur les établissements fréquentés par Belinda. Tout ce qu'elle a dit est exact.

Ah vous voyez bien, sembla dire le regard de Sam.

-Le seul problème mon général, c'est que Belinda Lanquist est décédée il y a six mois.

-Décédée ! J'avais pensé à tout sauf à cela, dit Daniel. Alors dans ce cas qui est cette personne ?

-C'est ce que nous devons découvrir dit Hammond. Je suspends la mission sur P8X435, et je vais demander au docteur Frazier le dossier médical de la jeune femme.

Sam était restée silencieuse pendant tout ce dialogue, elle s'en voulait un peu de son manque d'objectivité, sans la clairvoyance de Daniel et de O'Neill, le SGC courait à la catastrophe.

-Ne la prenez pas de front, surtout dit le général Hammond. Tant qu'elle ne se méfie pas, nous pourrons agir. Major, surveillez-là de près.

-A vos ordres, mon général.

Belinda fut furieuse quand elle apprit que la mission était annulée. Elle y avait préparé avec l'aide de Shou, un si beau piège pour eux ! Quelle déception !

-Pourquoi la mission est-elle annulée demanda t-elle à Sam dans la soirée, il y avait un problème ?

-Nous voulions simplement préciser quelques informations lui répondit–elle.

-Quel genre d'informations ?

-Et bien dit Sam en hésitant un peu, c'est une planète qui regorge de naquada et apparemment il n'y a pas de Goa'ulds.

Dans ses quartiers Belinda tournait comme un ours en cage. Ils avaient déjoué ses plans ! Quelle erreur avait-elle faite ? Elle se fit une injection pour se calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir au milieu d'humains si elle ne se calmait pas.

Elle s'allongea un instant le temps que la drogue agisse. Il était temps d'avancer son programme. Tant pis, elle ne devait pas prendre le risque de tout rater.

Elle reprit contact avec Shou et lui dit d'agir la nuit même. Elle lui donna l'heure qui convenait le mieux 3 heures de la nuit. Les noctambules de la base étaient couchés et les lève-tôt pas encore. C'était le bon moment.

Elle retourna à son poste et mit la touche finale à son plan. Personne ne se doutait de ce qui allait déferler au cœur de la nuit.

Les alarmes restèrent silencieuses. La porte des étoiles fut ouverte, mais elle était enfoncée si loin dans la montagne que les vibrations n'atteignirent pas les étages supérieurs. Les techniciens de service n'avaient pas été oubliés dans le plan de Belinda, elle les neutralisa elle-même. Elle descendit l'escalier qui menait à la porte et seule dans sa puissance retrouvée, elle accueillit Shou et ses jaffas qui entraient dans la base, par une porte dont l'iris avait été neutralisé. Elle eut un petit sourire de triomphe quand elle vit Shou.

-Vois-tu, je t'offre la Tauri sur un plateau.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Bastet, bien sûr dit-elle de sa voix retrouvée. J'ai du changer mon apparence, ils m'avaient vue et me connaissaient.

-Il ne t'on pas reconnue, ricana Shou ?

-Non, mais j'ai du avancer mes plans, car ils commençaient à avoir des doutes. Je les ai entendus parler du NID. Ils s'imaginent que j'appartiens à cette ridicule organisation ! Combien as-tu de jaffas ? Dit–elle en jetant un regard étonné aux quelques hommes qui entouraient le dieu.

-Tu m'as obligé à partir plus tôt, je n'ai pu avoir que cette dizaine de soldats, mais ils peuvent faire beaucoup de dégâts, et j'en aurai d'autres dès demain.

-Attention, dis à tes hommes de ne faire aucun bruit, il faut qu'on les surprenne chacun dans leur quartier. Tu as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui, avec ça ils dormiront suffisamment longtemps pour que nous puissions nous emparer de la base.

-Bien dit Bastet, commencez à répandre le gaz dans les systèmes d'aération. Tu dis bien que les Goa'ulds et les Jaffas ne seront pas touchés ?

-C'est un gaz qui n'agit que sur les humains. Nous serons protégés par nos symbiotes.

Le gaz se répandit dans toute la base. Il filtra dans les quartiers, tous les recoins en furent imprégnés. Tout le monde dormait profondément.

-L'effet dure combien de temps ? Demanda Bastet.

-Une heure environ.

-C'est suffisant, je veux voir tous les responsables Hammond et SG1 surtout, ligotés devant moi et à mes pieds. Allez me les chercher, dit-elle aux jaffas.

Bientôt quatre personnes furent amenées, ligotées aux pieds de la reine,

-Où est le major Carter ? Dit Bastet, furieuse.

-Nous ne l'avons pas trouvée, elle n'était pas dans ses quartiers.

-Trouvez-là.

Les prisonniers reprenaient conscience, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à genoux et la tête lourde.

-Vous êtes plus malins que je ne pensais Tau'ris, mais là c'est moi qui triomphe.

-Qui êtes-vous dit Hammond ?

-Silence Tau'ri !

Et se tournant vers Shou :

-Tout m'appartient, l'informatique n'a plus de secrets pour moi.

Elle donna un grand coup d'arme de poing à Daniel qui fut projeté en l'air et retomba lourdement sur le sol

-C'est pour avoir émis des doutes sur ma personne, Tau'ri !

Belinda avait retrouvé toute son agressivité, sa personnalité de Goa'uld un moment bridée par les drogues, reprenait toute sa rage et son arrogance. Elle les haïssait ces Tau'ri qui s'étaient méfiés d'elle, surtout Daniel Jackson, par dépit elle lui octroya un coup de pied dans le dos, qui le fit gémir de douleur.

Carter n'était pas couchée quand l'attaque eut lieu. Dès qu'elle entendit des bruits suspects, elle éteignit la lumière dans son labo, Elle tâtonna et trouva son portable. Elle avait un numéro d'urgence à faire en cas d'attaque. Elle sortit dans le couloir et rapidement alla à l'armurerie dont elle avait le passe magnétique. Elle prit deux zats quelle mit dans sa ceinture et avec beaucoup de précaution elle se dirigea vers la porte des étoiles. Elle entendit les voix, et respira un gaz qui l'étourdit un peu mais ne la fit pas s'évanouir. Un poison goa'uld pensa t-elle. Elle composa le numéro, dans exactement dix minutes une équipe de secours passerait par les puits à l'extérieur de la base, et une trentaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et déterminés envahiraient la base, telles des ombres silencieuses.

Elle se glissa dans les couloirs, prit les ascenseurs qui fonctionnaient et monta sans se faire voir jusqu'à la surface où elle attendit les soldats qui devaient venir en renfort.

La porte des étoiles s'était refermée, la situation était délicate pour le SGC. Il n'y avait plus d'iris en état de marche. Une vingtaine de personnes étaient attachées aux pieds des dieux. Bastet tournait comme un lion en cage, elle fulminait :

-Tu ne pouvais pas amener plus de jaffas !

-Imbécile ! Pourquoi as-tu démarré ton attaque si tôt. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre !

-Attendre quoi, qu'ils m'aient démasquée ! Ils sont loin d'être idiots, tu sais dit-elle en proie à une fureur noire.

Ils se disputaient se rejetant la responsabilité de leur situation délicate.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit, à nouveau.

Quelques jaffas supplémentaires arrivèrent en renfort. Bastet fit conduire Hammond et SG1 en cellule. Elle se les réservait. Shou prit la tête de la troupe et les combats commencèrent quand les hommes venus de la surface entrèrent dans la bataille.

Dans la cellule, ils étaient trois : Hammond, O'Neill et Daniel. Elle avait fait mettre Teal'c dans une autre cellule, elle ne voulait absolument pas lui parler. Elle se réservait le privilège de le tuer de ses propres mains dans d'horribles souffrances.

Tandis que les combats faisaient rage, elle ne put résister à l'envie de les voir tous les trois à ses pieds.

Hammond était assis, O'Neill tournait comme un ours en cage, et Daniel se prenait la tête dans les mains, à la recherche d'une solution.

-Alors on fait moins les fiers maintenant ! Prisonniers dans votre propre base. A genoux !

Le jaffa, qui l'avait accompagnée, les poussa pour qu'ils tombent à genoux.

Daniel courageusement prit la parole :

-Excusez-moi, mais maintenant que nous savons que vous êtes la plus forte, on aimerait bien comprendre.

Bastet comme tous les Goa'ulds était très orgueilleuse, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être flattée de la question de Daniel.

-Comprendre quoi ? Pauvre Tau'ri !

-Vous avez voulu remonter dans le temps ?

-Je l'ai fait mais ça n'a pas marché comme je voulais. Mes agents ne vous ont pas tués, toi l'archéologue, le colonel et le major !

-C'est pour ça qu'on a fait des rêves bizarres ? Poursuivit Daniel, toujours à genoux :

-Quels rêves ?

-Moi j'ai rêvé que je n'étais pas blessé dans l'accident qui a coûté la vie à mes parents.

-Tu te rappelais simplement la première histoire dit-elle. Je venais sans doute de faire le changement et le basculement a fait réagir ton subconscient.

O'Neill ne disait rien il ruminait un moyen de s'échapper, mais à genoux ce n'était pas facile.

Sam était redescendu au cœur de la base et ne participait pas au combat, elle avait vu les gardes emmener SG1 et le général, et avait repéré les cellules dans lesquelles on les avait enfermés

Grâce à quelques coups de zat elle les délivra, sans difficulté. Pendant ce temps, les combats faisaient rage dans toute la base, mais les jaffas n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Il y eut des morts des deux côtés, mais l'avantage resta au SGC.

Shou et Bastet avaient perdu, grâce à Sam qui protégée par le naquada de son sang, avait pu donner l'alerte à temps.

Ils furent enfermés chacun dans une cellule de force.

-Qu'allons-nous faire d'eux ? Demanda Daniel une fois l'ordre revenu.

-C'est un problème dit Sam en se tenant le bras, elle avait reçu un coup de lance qui lui avait effleuré l'épaule et sortait juste de l'infirmerie.

-Si seulement ils avaient pu être tués dans la bagarre, ça nous aurait arrangés dit O'Neill.

-Nous allons les garder un moment ici, le temps que la situation se détériore sur leurs planètes respectives, dit Hammond. Après on les renverra chez eux, et ils tomberont sur un Goa'uld qui aura pris possession de leurs biens. A mon avis il ne faudra pas attendre très longtemps.

-C'est une excellente idée général Hammond, répondit Teal'c. Je connais un certain Tarant qui ne demande pas mieux que de se placer sur les rangs. Et puis si Tarant n'a pas les épaules assez solides, il y en aura d'autres qui arriveront pour se repaître des dépouilles des vaincus.

-Vous ne dites rien colonel, demanda Hammond en se tournant vers O'Neill, vous êtes bien pensif.

-Oui je regrette qu'on ne puisse pas s'occuper nous-mêmes de ces Goa'ulds.

Et puis je n'aime pas trop les savoir sous nos pieds, si proches. Pour moi un bon Goa'uld est un Goa'uld mort.

Hammond fit la grimace, la réflexion de O'Neill ne lui plaisait pas, mais il regrettait aussi qu'on ne puisse pas les passer en jugement.

Après un instant de silence, O'Neill reprit :

-Mon général, j'aimerais bien repartir en mission.

Hammond sourit, il avait vu le docteur Paris, qui lui avait dit qu'O'Neill n'était pas très régulier aux séances de psychothérapie.

-Colonel, vous savez bien que cela ne dépend que de vous.

-Comment ça de moi ?

Le général haussa légèrement le ton :

-Allez à vos entretiens régulièrement, et disons que dans un mois ou deux, vous serez prêt !

-Un mois ou deux, vous plaisantez mon général !

-Le général ne plaisante jamais sur ces choses, Jack, vous le savez bien, dit Daniel ironiquement.

-Oh vous ! Ne vous en mêlez pas ! Dit O'Neill en le fusillant du regard. Il chercha une aide morale du côté de Teal'c qui resta impassible et du côté de Carter, qui lui fit une grimace d'impuissance, assortie d'un petit sourire moqueur qui le rendit furieux.

-Mon général, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais prendre congé.

-Naturellement, et je peux savoir où vous allez ?

-Mais à l'infirmerie mon général, dit Jack d'un ton lugubre, où voulez-vous que j'aille ?

Et il sortit pour ne pas entendre le rire moqueur de Daniel.

Quelques mois plus tard, deux prisonniers passèrent la porte des étoiles en direction d'Almadon. Et selon les prévisions de Hammond, l'empire des deux alliés Goa'ulds était entre les mains d'un seul : Baal, qui a la réception de ces deux colis encombrants, s'empressa de les faire exécuter.

Ainsi se terminèrent les règnes de Shou et de Bastet, dans la honte et le déshonneur.

FIN

33


End file.
